Life As We Know It
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: Santana and Brittany knew they would find their way back to each other, but they didn't think the circumstances would be quite like this.
1. Goodnight Mr and Mrs Puckerman

It's been about 3 weeks since graduation, in one more week, all of the glee kids would be going off to their dream schools or their new jobs. Long story short, they would all be leaving Lima soon enough. Nobody would have thought that the future would have come so soon. Kurt and Rachel had gotten into NYADA; Kurt had also managed to get an internship at VOGUE while Rachel has already started working on weaseling her way into the Broadway limelight. Finn and Puck had decided to join the Marines together and they would be leaving for bootcamp in about 3 days. Mercedes had been working with her newfound agent and was discussing making a contract. She would be in LA before Summer ended. Quinn had gotten into Yale and was leaving for Connecticut soon. Sam was going to New York to crash with Artie and Tina while Mike had gotten a scholarship at Juilliard. Santana was going wherever Brittany was and vice versa. It was all just a waiting game now to see who would be the first breakout star from the Glee club.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when Brittany arrived at Santana's house. She quickly ran to the door and used her key to unlock it. She ran inside of the building not looking around before screaming out to her girlfriend.

"Santana! I got the job Santana!" Brittany screamed as she ran up the stairs of the Lopez residence while quickly waving hello to Mr. and Mrs. Lopez.

Santana was upstairs in her room sleeping when she heard the noise coming from outside her room. She groaned and lifted her head up from her pillow before slamming it down and rolling over onto her back to try and see what the commotion was coming from. Seconds after she rolled over, Brittany came barreling in her room and jumped on top of her girlfriend excitedly. Santana smiled brightly at the blonde and leaned up to kiss her softly. To her surprise, Brittany quickly deepened the kiss by forcing her tongue into Santana's mouth. Santana moaned softly into the kiss and quickly reciprocated.

Brittany broke the kiss and whispered softly to the raven haired girl, "I got the job San."

Santana looked up at the blonde and smiled excitedly.

"I'm going to be working with Beyonce! I'm going to be dancing with Beyonce San!" Brittany screamed excitedly.

"Seriously?" Santana asked excitedly while sitting up. Brittany simply nodded not being able to hide her smile. "I'm so proud of you baby!" Santana said smiling hard before leaning forward and kissing the blonde on her lips once again. "Tell me what happened."

"They, um, they said that they'll meet with me later this month to talk about the logistics and stuff like that." Brittany rushed out with a smile. "Will you come with me?" She asked shyly.

"To your meeting?" Santana asked. Brittany simply nodded her head. "Of course I will Brit. I'm so so so proud of you Brit. We need to tell everybody so that we can show you off and rub it in that dwarf Berry's face that you're the first breakout star of the glee club."

"San, you and Rachel are friends, you have to start acting like it." Brittany said softly while running her hands through Santana's hair. "But, I'm not totally opposed to the idea of rubbing it in her face." Brittany finished while leaning down and slowly kissing Santana.

"Come on. Lets go do it right now." Santana said in between kisses.

Brittany straddled the Latina and pecked her lips once before speaking, "lets do it later. It's still early and I have something else that I want to do right now." She finished while sliding her hands under the Latina's shirt and rubbing her abs with her fingertips eliciting goosebumps from Santana.

"What would that be?" Santana asked while slowly leaning back to lay down with a smirk on her face.

"I think you know." Brittany responded pecking her lips and running her hands over Santana's chest, her eyes growing big when she felt that Santana wasn't wearing a bra. She looked into dark brown eyes and smiled softly to which Santana showed her signature smirk before resting her hands on the blonde's hips and squeezing softly.

Brittany leaned down and captured full lips and the rest was history.

/

The two girls ended up getting dressed and ready to spend the evening with their friends by around 4 PM. They were all going to Rachel's house to have one more Rachel Berry party; as much as none of them would like to admit it, the party at Rachel's during the alcohol awareness week was probably one of their favorites considering it was so intimate. They were the last ones to arrive at the party at like 6 PM.

"Hey Berry." Santana said as she and Brittany walked into the house hand in hand.

"Hello Santana and Brittany. Rachel said quickly hugging the girls.

"Hi Rachel." Brittany said happily.

"Where's the party at Rachel?" Santana asked while looking around.

"The party currently resides in the basement on the stage. If you'll just…. follow me." Rachel said trailing off at the end while Santana walked past her and dragged Brittany to the basement. Rachel quickly followed behind and smiled now that everybody was there.

"Okay guys. Time for one last Rachel Berry party while together." Rachel said while lifting her wine cooler.

The group all yelled together before Santana quickly said something to catch their attention.

"Hold on! Before we start. I just want to say that this is our last celebration all together for a while. Since our little Finnocence and Noah are joining the Marines, we won't be seeing you guys for a while. I want to say congrats to both of you and you can look for me at your graduation, I have faith in you both." Santana started. Receiving smiles from all in the circle and a cheers to the two boys. "We all have our positive things going on right now; kurt with vogue, Quinn and Yale, Mike and Juilliard, Berry and Broadway and Sam and Tina finding their way. Mercedes on the verge of getting signed. Not to mention that I have the most perfect girl that I could ever ask for," Santana said winking at Brittany who smiled brightly blowing her a kiss, "lets not forget that she's going to be the Glee clubs first breakout star.

"What?" Everybody asked excitedly looking at Brittany who blushed.

"I got the job guys. I'm going to be dancing with Beyonce." Brittany said excitedly.

Everybody ran around her and gave her a huge hug saying their congratulations. The whole night was dedicated to them all following their dreams. They made sure not to drink too much because they didn't want to be hung over too much.

They all spent the rest of the time together, seeing each other every day. Finn and Puck were the first to leave, probably the saddest to leave too. Mercedes was the next one to go, she had got a contract with a recording company and was scheduled to start recording as soon as possible. Quinn left after Mercedes, followed by the rest of the New York clan. The only two left in Lima were Brittany and Santana who were patiently waiting for the information from Beyonce's management.

It was the first week of August when they got an answer and the job description. Brittany was scheduled to do a year and a half long tour and nobody was able to come with her. She would be under contract with Beyonce for an extended period of time that was to be determined and it was very strict. There were a lot of rules about touring and if any of them were violated, she would be released and possibly black balled, meaning that it would be hard for her to find a new job after getting fired. It was a lot to go over, but it was such an important part in Brittany's life. It would make her happier than anything to go and do this for herself. Brittany was to be leaving in two days if she accepted the offer. Her and Santana didn't talk much for the rest of that night, instead, they just laid in each others embrace to keep their emotions in check and to try not to think about what was happening.

Before they fell asleep that night, Brittany whispered her decision softly to Santana, "I'm not doing the tour Santana."

"Yes you are, it's your dream Brit." Santana said back to the blonde while turning to face her.

"No I'm not Santana. You can't make me go. I'm not going." The blonde said softly before kissing the Latina on the lips softly. "Go to sleep San. I love you."

Santana sighed heavily. "I love you too Brit Brit." she responded while nuzzling into Brittany's neck and placing a soft kiss there. They soon both fell asleep quickly.

The next day, Santana told Brittany to go home at about 2 in the afternoon and pack her bags so that they would be able to leave for New York tomorrow. Since Brittany didn't want to go through with her dream, Santana was going to go for her own. While Brittany was packing all of her stuff together, Santana was setting up a small surprise for them since it was going to be their last night in Lima together; she wanted to make sure that it was a night to remember. Everything was going to be perfect, she wouldn't have it any other way.

By the time that she told Brittany that she could come back over, it was about 8PM. They had the house to themselves because Mr. and Mrs. Lopez were out on date night. Santana had texted Brittany and told her to come around to the back yard for the surprise.

Walking into the backyard, it was phenomenal. Santana had set up the white Christmas lights all around the back yard on the fences and on the big oak tree. There was a small picnic blanket on the floor with small vanilla scented candles set up around the edges. Santana was sitting on the blanket with her legs crossed and an unreadable expression on her face. She was wearing a pair of black short shorts with Brittany's favorite old shirt on. She had her hair pinned up so the gold pin necklace was visible.

Brittany walked over to the Latina slowly with a loving smile on her face. She was wearing a black half shirt and her khaki shorts and black toms. Her gold pin necklace stood out brightly against the black shirt. "Santana, this is amazing. What is this for?" Brittany asked tenderly while still looking around in awe.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you." Santana shrugged gently, "You see how bright all of these lights are Brit?" Santana asked while gesturing her hand around the backyard. Brittany simply nodded while sitting down in front of Santana; she leaned over and pecked her on the lips before letting the latina continue. Santana smiled warmly and then continued, "this is how bright you shine when you're on the stage dancing Brittany."

Brittany didn't say anything, she instead looked down sadly. Santana leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before sighing heavily. She turned around and picked up her keyboard from the ground and placed in on her lap turning it on. Brittany looked up and locked eyes with the Latina. "You're not going to sing me another Taylor Swift song, are you?" Brittany chided cause the Latina's nerves to disperse a bit and giggle along with the blonde shaking her head.

"No," Santana said softly, "I'm not."

Brittany smiled. "Good. I love you Santana."

"I love you too Brit." Santana said before starting the opening keys. She took a deep breath before starting to sing,

_When you're feeling lost in the night,_

_When you feel your world just ain't right_

_Call on me, I will be waiting_

_Count on me, I will be there_

_Anytime the times get too tough,_

_Anytime your best ain't enough_

_I'll be the one to make it better,_

_I'll be there to protect you,_

_See you through_

_I'll be there and there is nothing _

_I won't do_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will_

_I will shield your heart from the rain_

_I will let no harm come your way_

_Oh these arms will be your shelter_

_No these arms won't let you down,_

_If there is a mountain to move_

_I will move that mountain for you_

_I'm here for you, I'm here forever_

_I will be your fortress, tall and strong_

_I'll keep you safe,_

_I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will_

_For you I will lay my life on the line_

_For you I will fight_

_For you I will die_

_With every breath, with all my soul_

_I'll give my world_

_I'll give it all_

_Put your faith in me_

_And I'll do anything_

_I will cross the ocean for you_

_I will go and bring you the moon_

_I will be your hero your strength_

_Anything you need_

_I will be the sun in your sky_

_I will light your way for all time_

_Promise you_

_For you I will, I will, I will, I will_

She played the closing keys as Brittany leaned forward and wiped the tears off of her cheek.

"That was beautiful San." Brittany smiled softly at the Latina while leaning forward to kiss her. When Santana didn't kiss back, she leaned back slowly and stared at her with a solemn look on her face. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked with a pout in a hushed tone already knowing what was going to happen next.

Santana wiped her eyes vigorously before speaking. "I called that manager this afternoon," Santana whispered while Brittany began shaking her head, "you leave tomorrow at 4." She finished before finally looking up and trying her best to smile, but evidently failing.

Brittany shook her head no while tears began involuntarily leaking from her eyes, "No, Santana." Brittany said faintly, "I'm staying here with you."

"You're going on tour, and you're going to live your dream B. Please don't make this so difficult." Santana said defeated.

"No. I choose you Santana. I can dance anywhere, I'll find somewhere else to dance." Brittany quickly reasoned hoping to win this dispute.

"Brittany, this type of opportunity only comes once in a lifetime. You can't let it go, I won't let you let this go."

"Well, maybe you only come once in a lifetime." Brittany sniffled. Hearing those words made Santana's heart break more than it already was, Santana bit her bottom lip to choke back a sob.

"No. No, you're not staying here. I'm not letting you throw away your dream for me. I'm not worth it." Santana said shaking her head and trying to find all of the willpower to not lose sight of the bigger picture. She frantically wiped her eyes because the tears seemed to not stop flowing.

"You are my dream, Santana." Brittany said while grasping the Latina's hands. "You're all I want and you're all I need Santana. I'm not going to lose you. I love you. Why can't that be enough?" Brittany asked while sobbing.

"Please stop making this so difficult B, please." Santana pleaded with her voice breaking.

"We're gonna stay together, and we're gonna love each other. And we're gonna grow old together just like we always planned. We're soul mates, we're gonna be together forever Santana." Brittany said out loud while looking directly into Santana's eyes, not only to try to convince Santana, but to convince herself as well.

It sadly, just wasn't enough. "No, no we're not B." Santana spoke softly turning her head away from the blonde not wanting to see the heartache that she was about to cause the girl. "I, I, I'm breaking up with you Brittany." Santana said in a barely audible voice.

At those words, all that Santana was able to hear was the sound of Brittany's sobs wracking her body. At that sound, she let her own sobs go. This was the most difficult thing that she's ever had to do and she couldn't hate herself more for it. She broke the heart of the most innocent person in the world, the one person who would never intentionally hurt her. She was surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her; it instantly made her cry even harder. "I love you so much B." she whispered earning an "I love you too."

The two sat on the blanket crying for about 10 more minutes. Once the crying subsided a little bit, Santana rubbed Brittany's shoulders before blowing out the candles and packing everything up to take it inside so that they could lie down and go to sleep.

While lying in bed, knowing that it was their last night together, it seemed to make it all hurt more. They were at first spooning, with Brittany being the big spoon, until Santana felt she couldn't hold her tears in much longer and felt that Brittany was on the same page as her. When she turned around, she found that she was right, as soon as they came face to face, the tears poured out of their eyes. Santana gave Brittany a small peck on the lips before rubbing her thumb on her cheek to brush the tears away.

"I will always love you the most." Santana whispered tenderly to the blonde.

Brittany began to cry again and frowned before responding, "I love you too."

/

It was going on 4 o'clock the next day as the two girls sat in the waiting area to listen for their planes to be called. Brittany was on her way to California to finish up the contracts and start learning the choreography for the tour and Santana was on her way to New York to do something. The two were sitting on a single chair tied together. Santana was sitting on the blondes lap with her head nuzzled in her neck while Brittany's head was nuzzled in Santana's. Brittany's flight was called first causing the two to immediately start crying, realizing that this was going to be the last time they saw each other in person in who knows how long.

"I don't want to go San. Let me come with you, please." Brittany pleaded softly in her ear while squeezing the Latina.

"You know I can't do that." Santana cried into Brittany's neck.

Once the flight was called again, that's when they knew it was time to go. Santana immediately leaned back, pecking Brittany on the lips before saying her final I love you in person. Brittany did the same pulling Santana into one last passionate kiss before leaving to catch her flight with tears streaming down her face. There's no telling which one was crying harder, but both girls cried the whole time on their flights and the first few nights apart.

/

**7 YEARS LATER…..**

**Characters are now ages 24-26**

"How long are you going to be in New York for?" Rachel asked Brittany as she held the door to McDonalds open for the blonde.

"I'm not sure Rach. I'm opening up a dance studio out here now and I heard that Santana still lives out here so I wanted to try and see her." Brittany said while walking towards the line.

"A lot has changed since the last time you saw Santana." Rachel mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked confused.

"Well, there's been a new addition to the Lopez family." Rachel said slowly.

"I don't believe that. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez didn't want any other kids besides Santana." Brittany said brushing the brunette off.

"That's not what I meant Brittany. What I meant is that Santana has a son." Rachel said quickly. When she did, she noticed Brittany's face fell. "Sorry."

"How does Santana have a son? I don't get it, is this a joke?" Brittany asked getting annoyed because she thought Rachel was playing games with her.

"I'm serious Brittany."

"I don't believe you." Brittany said crossing her arms while ordering herself a thing of french fries and a hot chocolate.

"Well, you better start believing me because it's true. You don't follow her on social media?" Rachel asked extremely shocked that Santana and Brittany wouldn't be following each other. Brittany shrugged. Rachel sighed, "Here, use my phone and check the recent updates on her account. Maybe it says something or has a picture of him."

Brittany thumbed through the phone. "Her last tweet says basically that she's thankful for the days that nobody goes to a place that she is and that it's awesome to have quiet time while eating out." Brittany finished confused.

"Can't really blame her for that tweet, she gets bum rushed anywhere nowadays." Rachel laughed softly. Rachel and Brittany took their food and their drinks into the play area and sat in a corner booth when they noticed one other person and their child in the room, a petite latin woman sitting in the corner by herself.

It was Santana. She was wearing a pair of floral leggings, a pair of tan vans and had her black Glee sweater from high school on with her olive green levi commuter jacket next to her seat. She noticed the Latina was eating some french fries while responding to her emails and glancing up every 10 seconds to check on a little boy in the room, smiling to herself whenever she made eye contact with him. Every few minutes or so, the little boy would run over to eat some fries and then be off to play on the toys again.

"That's him Brit." Rachel said softly while watching the woman and her son interact.

Brittany looked at the pair and smiled softly. She always knew that Santana was going to be an amazing mother one day; she just didn't know that one day would be so soon and that she wouldn't be in the picture. She sighed softly and closed her eyes tightly. Once she opened them, she got a good look at the little boy.

He was a spitting image of Santana. He had her full lips, her bright smile right down to the dimple in his left cheek, her signature smirk; hell, he even had her damn glare. Everything that was him, was Santana. It was incredible. Instead of Santana's wavy curls however, he had kinky curls that were shaped into a mohawk. He also had light green eyes that were mixed with a shade of blue, to say that they were stunning would be an understatement. He was energetic and more importantly, he was happiness; something that most people would deem his mother as not. He was running around inside the play area with a Yeezus shirt on with dark denim jeans that got skinny towards the bottom of the leg and were cuffed at the bottom. He had a gold chain around his neck and white vans on his feet. After about 10 more minutes of playing, Santana called over to him.

"Come on baby, we gotta go." Santana said softly to her mini-me.

The little boy smiled at his mom and excitedly hopped over to his seat and grabbed his mother's hand after putting on his white hoodie and black peacoat. He then quickly dragged her to the door and right to the car, ignoring all of the paparazzi that had swarmed the pair causing Santana to chuckle at the small boy's actions. Santana opened the door and the little boy immediately climbed into the truck and was seen climbing into his car seat after picking up a toy to play with when his mother climbed in after him to buckle him up. Once she was done, she shut the door and walked to the front seat and got in; the last thing that Brittany was able to see was the soft smile on Santana's face as she rolled down her window and put her sunglasses on.

"I told you she had a son." Rachel said softly while her eyes followed the truck like Brittany's.

"Who's the father?" Brittany asked softly.

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to Santana much since we graduated; I see her occasionally but that's it. The only reason that I knew this piece of information was because of Quinn." Rachel said while glancing down not wanting to look at the blonde's sad eyes.

"Quinn? God, I don't remember the last time we actually talk talked. I haven't seen her in ages. I didn't even know that her and Santana were still in cahootz, I figured they weren't because Santana always seemed like a taboo topic when we talked." Brittany said while reaching down and taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You didn't know they still talked?" Rachel asked completely shocked by that statement.

"No, I had no idea." Brittany responded not looking up.

"That's preposterous Brittany. Well, you know how Quinn majored in business in school and all of that right?" Rachel questioned to which Brittany simply nodded. "Well, her and Artie actually partnered up and they've started a really good recording company because since Mercedes had become the only other immediate break-out star aside from myself from our Glee club, she had connections through her music industry. She talked to the right people and helped Quinn and Artie grab the handles on their business and she's sky rocketing them to the top. She got some really good producers and songwriters as well as artists that she knew to sign with their label or whatever."

"What does that have to do with Santana?" Brittany asked not seeing the point in Rachel telling her this whole story.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Rachel blushed. "Well, Mercedes and Artie have always been close since Glee club first started and Mercedes and Santana were really close in school. Mercedes put her whole career on the line to feature Santana as background vocals on her past albums. You didn't know about that?" Rachel asked shocked.

"No. I didn't. But that makes sense now because I was always wondering why I thought I heard Santana while listening to Mercedes singing. Especially on her album _Park and Bark_. I thought I was just being nostalgic from Glee club because they sang together all the time." Brittany said finally piecing things together.

"Well, Santana was content with just doing the background vocals, but Quinn and Artie finally managed to convince her to do her own album. I think she's writing her own songs for the album, or that Quinn is helping her with it. I'm kind of nervous to hear these songs after that whole Trouty Mouth epidemic." Rachel said while shivering slightly.

Brittany snickered before looking up, "Santana is actually a really good song writer. That Trouty Mouth song was really just a gag song; she didn't really like Sam and everything else was way too serious. She's good at coming up with different meanings for things too; she helped me write the song My Cup." Brittany smiled softly with a small twinkle in her eyes.

Rachel smiled at the blonde. "Well, I sure hope so. I believe in her. She turned down a lot of acting things so I'm excited to see if this is really what she wants to do."

"Santana turned down an acting career?" Brittany asked appalled. "That's always been her dream." She finished quietly.

"Yeah. She did." Rachel responded.

"That's crazy, I would have never thought. I mean, that was always what she wanted. It was her one main dream." Brittany said speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Well, acting hours are crazy Brit. And her dream changed, her dream is probably that little boy now." Rachel responded while glancing out the window.

"You're right." Brittany sighed. "Do you know if she's with the father? Or anybody?" Brittany asked with hope in her eyes.

"I don't believe she is with anybody." Rachel said softly with a small smirk.

She looked at Brittany and noticed that the blonde had a big smirk on her face. She smiled to herself as she came up with a plan.

"Well, I don't know how long you're going to be in New York for Brittany, but I know that Quinn is having a Christmas party. I know that you might have plans because it's the holiday, but I'd be more than happy to have you as my plus one. Finn is already invited, so I don't have to worry about him getting in." Rachel said while looking at Brittany.

"Really?" Brittany squealed. "You know you don't have to Rach, I mean, I'm sure it's probably going to be a lot of people that I don't know and it's meant for certain people and all of that. I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense Brittany. You're never an intrusion. I don't think that you'll be lonely either. I'm going to be there, Finn, Quinn and obviously Santana. I think that the rest of the Glee club is going to be there as well. So, you'll have Mercedes and Mike and Artie and even Puck and Sam to talk to." Rachel said with a smile, "also, you can always talk to the other celebrity type people and tell them about your dance company and all of that and more importantly you can talk to Santana." Rachel finished with a big smile.

"Mmmm… I'm in." Brittany said quietly. "I'm ready."

Rachel screamed in excitement while quickly hugging the blonde. "That's awesome Brittany! I can't wait for everyone to see you again!"

"I know, I don't think I've seen any of them in a few years. I know that I haven't seen Santana in person since that day at the airport and, I haven't spoken to her in years. I miss her." Brittany finished in a barely audible tone.

"Well, now that can all change." Rachel responded happily. "Come on, lets go get your stuff from your hotel. You can stay with me and Finn instead of in that old nasty hotel."

The two girls got up and put their coats on to leave the small restaurant. They were on their way to Brittany's hotel to gather her things and then going to be on their way to Rachel's house. Rachel was concocting her plan and all she had to do was to work out the finer details. The Christmas party was in about a day, so she had to make sure that she didn't mess this up.

/

Santana walked through the door of her and Quinns house with baby Lopez hot on her heels. The house was in the Upper West Side of New York City. It was huge. It had 5 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms, why they needed that many, they didn't even know. Well… They did, that way they had other bathrooms to retreat to when Puck destroyed one. Yes, Quinn and Puck are still together, happily at that. Puck had become a corrections officer at one of the toughest prisons in the state after receiving his honorable discharge from the Marines. He made wages in the 90% tile, which meant that he was doing really well, not to mention, since he has such a forceful job- he is perfectly fine acting like security when need be with Santana or Mercedes and obviously his fiance, Quinn.

"Auntie Quinn!" The little boy screamed while running in the house after kicking his shoes off at the door.

"No running Mijo!" Santana yelled while taking her shoes off and hanging up her coat as well.

"I blame you for him running around like that." Santana said while glancing at Puck who was locking the door behind them.

"Hey, don't blame me. Blame your hyperactive jeans Lopez." Puck laughed softly while following Santana's actions.

Quinn came walking out with Santana's son on her hip peppering kisses on his face. "Geeze, you're getting heavy. How much food did mommy let you eat out there?" Quinn laughed while setting him down.

"Alanzo, go put your coat on your hook baby." Santana told her son while going to the tv to put on Paw Patrol for the little boy.

"Okay mommy." He said while running over and hanging his coat up and running back to the living room to sit in his mothers arms.

Santana opened her arms on instinct and laid on the couch with her baby and sang along to the Paw Patrol theme song as did Alanzo. They were watching the episode for about 15 minutes before Quinn came back into the living room and sat on the recliner next to the side of the couch Santana's head was resting on.

"Hey San." Quinn said while trying not to be too loud and interrupt Alanzo's show.

"What's up Q." Santana asked while glancing over at her best friend.

"Are you ready for the party tomorrow night?" Quinn questioned

"Kind of. I mean, we host it every year so it's tradition." Santana shrugged while rubbing her hands on her son's back.

"That it is. But this year it's different and you know that." Puck chimed in coming into the living room and sitting in Quinn's lap. Quinn wrapped her hands around Noah's waist and leaned her head on his back before quietly adding, "You know this years party is mostly dedicated to you finally going after your dreams."

"I guess." Santana said softly while trying to hide her smile. Santana had been constantly putting things on the back burner, she was content with singing background on Mercedes tracks and every so often doing a feature, but she didn't think that the day for her actually making her own album would be coming out. "Okay, it is different. I mean, it's finally happening." Santana quickly said with a smile.

"That it is San. You know we have faith in you always." Puck said happily.

"Yes we do. Me and Artie actually have made the production of your album happen sooner than you thought. We're gonna be releasing it into stores and itunes on New Years Day. Not to mention that we're gonna have a few copies for you to give out tomorrow if you wish." Quinn said smiling hard.

"Seriously?" Santana asked surprised. Quinn simply nodded with a smile. "That's amazing Q. Thank you so much." Santana said smiling hard.

"Thank you auntie Q." Alanzo said softly while looking at the blonde.

"For what baby?" Quinn said with a soft smile.

"I don't know. You made mommy happy." He said while looking at his mother who them planted a million kisses on his face.

"You know," Santana started after Alanzo turned his head to continue watching his cartoon, "Berry texted me earlier saying that she has the best gift in the history of gifts for me today. But she won't give me any hint to what it is. Do you have any idea?"

Quinn and Puck looked at each other and then shrugged. "We have no clue. But I just know that she's bringing somebody with her plus one this year. She said it was a close friend." Quinn said while Puck continued to add, "Yeah, I even asked Finn and he wouldn't let me know either."

"That's weird." Santana said. "Did the Gleeks confirm which of them are going to be staying the night tomorrow?"

"I think so. Right babe?" Puck asked Quinn.

Quinn simply nodded. "Yeah. They have all let me know." She started, "Rachel and Finn are staying, as they do before every holiday. Mercedes, is obviously staying, I think she might be staying until Christmas so she'll be here for two nights. Um, I think Artie and Sam said that they'll stay the night and Mike said that he and Tina can't because they have other plans. Kurt might be stopping over for a while, I think he might be bringing Blaine."

"Ugh, not hair gel." Santana groaned. "Should me and the baby go get the rooms ready?" Santana asked while twisting her earring and looking away from the pair.

"No, we can do it later. What's wrong San? What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Santana responded while quickly removing her hand from her earring.

"Stop lying Santana. We've lived with each other for almost four years now, I'm pretty sure that me and Q know what each of your little ticks mean." Puck said softly.

"Nothing. It's just…" Santana took a deep breath, "when we were in high school, I didn't think our lives would be like this. You know what I mean?" She questioned.

"What? You don't like living with the Puckasaurus." Puck asked with a smirk earning a small tap from Quinn on the back of the head.

Santana giggled softly before continuing, "it's not that." She smiled softly before regaining her stone face. "It's just, I remember that before me and Brittany broke up, I pictured holidays being spent with her and I mean, as much as I love you Noah and Q, I thought I would be spending my holidays with the love of my life… Well, the other love of my life too." Santana said softly as she ran her fingers through Alanzo's mohawk. "I pictured spending my holiday's as a family and being engaged or married to Brit or something already. I mean, I thought that I would have what you guys have. You're engaged, and Quinn's due in like a month or two. You guys have a complete family if me and Alanzo aren't here and as much as I love my small family of just me and him, I know he needs more than just me in his life and I don't have a way to give that to him."

"Santana, you are our family." Quinn started before Puck quickly cut her off.

"Santana Marie Lopez, don't think like that. You are our family. You're like my sister and Alanzo is like my son. He has me and Q for the rest of his life and not to mention him having Artie or Cedes or Sam or Mike or Finn. He has so many people who love him San, and so do you. I know not every part of your life is what you thought it would be right now, but I mean, you can't really get much better than what we have right here. This house is full of people who love each other and who would do anything for each other. Not to mention, I think we all make a pretty kick ass team San." Puck said. "Not to mention, I couldn't imagine our lives differently. I mean, you know we all fit together because look at Alanzo. Me, you and Quinn have been the main benefactors in his personality and as much as he is a mini you, he developed so much of me and Quinn too and it helps him balance out. He has your temper and your glare and he actually has Quinn's glare so that makes it kind of horrible too." Puck laughed softly, earning a small chuckle from the two women, "but along with your temper, he has Quinn's gentleness when it comes to certain situations and even though you and Quinn have that HBIC personality type, he's learned to take that in stride as well and learn how to put on Quinn's nice front. And because of me he has that prominent male in his life every day to teach him guy things and how to defend himself and treat women, I wouldn't change that for anything. I love spending time with him and teaching him stuff, especially sports. I mean, I think he was like 6 months old when I noticed he really liked football, he was up at like 11:30 at night watching a football game with me while the tv was on silent San. Our family isn't traditional, but it's ours. If Brittany is meant to be a prominent part of your life and if she's meant to be in Alanzo's life, she'll be around. But until then, just take it in stride San. When the time is right, you'll get there. Give it time." Puck finished and wiped a tear away from Santana's cheek while Quinn wiped her own.

"I couldn't have said it better." Quinn said softly while looking up to smile at her fiance. "It's true Santana. We've always been family, and we always will be."

Santana wiped her eyes again and smiled at the pair. "I know. I'm sorry guys, I know we're family. It just, I don't know. It just boggles my mind how everything turned out."

"I know," Quinn started. "But, imagine your life any other way than here with me, Puck, Alanzo and this baby bump." Quinn smirked. "Bet you can't.

Santana sighed softly, "you're right. I can't."

/

After that conversation, the group watched Frosty The Snowman with Alanzo. Alanzo fell asleep on his mothers chest with his finger wrapped in his hair. It was a small quirk about him, probably because Santana used to play with his hair to put him to sleep; whenever he was tired, he would take his pointer finger and wrap it in his curls and play with his own hair. It was his tell when he was exhausted. Once the movie ended, Santana noticed he was out cold. She looked at him and smiled before whispering to Puck and Quinn that she was going to go put him to sleep and then help them with the guest rooms.

Santana lifted her baby boy into her arms and gently rubbed his back to make sure that he stood asleep. Once she got to his room, she finished undressing him and quickly changed him into his ninja turtle pajamas before tucking him in. She laid a soft kiss to his temple, turned on his Jake the pirate night light and walked out of the room closing his baby gate.

She walked into one of the two guest rooms and changed the sheets on the three large mattresses in there while making sure that she plugged in one of the vanilla scents into the wall, swept the floor, closed the window. She made sure that the remote was visible and that everything was clean before she went to the next guest room where Puck and Quinn were cleaning up. The first room that Santana was in was mainly Mercede's room. She used that room whenever she stayed at the condo, which was often; the walk in closet of that room had been transformed into a makeshift recording studio for any at home recording that they needed to do (it still had a decent amount of Mercedes clothing in the drawers and such). Soon enough, when they had the time, it would be upgraded into an actual studio for the girls to use. The only reason there was extra beds in there was so that in case Rachel or Tina or somebody else stayed the night, they wouldn't be stuck in the other room with all the boys. The room that Quinn and Puck were cleaning had four sets of bunk beds. This room was mainly the boys room. Artie and Sam were in there 90% of the time. They had brought over a few game systems to play when they would stay the night and it was like a man cave whenever they were there. When they weren't, it was simply a game room since the bottom beds transformed into a couch. There were many different types of games in there, the walk in closet that was attached to the room had the hinges removed courtesy of Puck and inside of there, there was a foosball table and some other games, as well as a lot of boxes that were filled with different game discs and movies.

"Are you guys ready to host tomorrow?" Santana asked walking in the room.

"Yeah. I'm just not ready for Rachel to try and force the new artists that I signed and invited to sing Karaoke." Quinn snickered while shaking her head.

"Oh boy. I didn't even think of that." Santana laughed softly. "I feel even worse for the few A list musicians that are going to be coming to one of our parties for the first time and have to deal with it."

"It's not that bad." Puck said while failing to suppress his laugh.

"That's what I thought Puckerman." Santana laughed wholeheartedly.

"I mean, maybe you and Cedes could kick it off with a duet or something first to make Rachel happy and get everybody else into it. I mean, after all, she did say that she's giving you the best gift ever. Kick the karaoke off before she even gets here so by the time she walks in you and Mercedes are already singing and everybody is hyped up." Puck finished with a smile.

"That is like the nicest thing you've ever thought of Puckerman." Santana said with an awestruck look on her face.

"Thank you Lopez." He said with a proud smirk playing on his lips.

The trio continued to clean the room and make sure that everything was set up for the boys tomorrow night so they wouldn't be pestered with questions about where they moved everything. They tidied up the house and then were soon all on their ways to bed.

"Hey Q, what is it tomorrow night. Like suit and tie formal or like I can roll out of bed and be fine?" Santana asked before closing the hallway doors and smiling.

"Hmm, I think we told everybody that it's semi-formal. So no, you can't roll out of bed Santana, but you can wear jeans if you would like. You don't need to wear a dress if you don't want to." Quinn told her while giving her a hug goodnight. "I'll show you what I'm wearing tomorrow. Sweet dreams San."

"Night Santana. See you in the morning." Puck said giving her a hug.

"Night Mr. And Mrs. Puckerman." Santana responded with a wink.

/

**A/N: Hey guys, I have like two more chapters written up for this story that'll be updated within this month because of the few chapter Christmas theme. Hopefully I'll finish the rest of the story sometime soon before I lose interest. **

**If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, leave it in a review. Thanks dolls.**

**xoxo**


	2. Christmas Eve

"Alright Brittany, we need to leave here in about an hour and fifteen minutes. It can be a little difficult to get to where the party is." Rachel said as she ran frantically around her and Finn's loft looking for her other heel.

"What's the dress code Rachel?" Brittany asked when the small girl ran by her again.

"Semi-formal to formal." Rachel rushed out.

"Alright." Brittany said before trotting off to the guest room where her luggage was.

Brittany scrounged through her luggage and found a long sleeve black cocktail dress and immediately put it on. She took a pair of her black ankle boots and threw those on too. She put her hair in a nice updo and applied light make-up to her face. She topped off her outfit with a little not so subtleness to see Santana; she put on their gold pin friendship necklace. Once she was done getting ready, she went and sat down in the living room on the couch.

After about 10 minutes of sitting on the couch, Finn came walking out donning a pair of dark black jeans, a white crew neck t-shirt, a light grey hoodie with an olive green peacoat and a pair of black loafers and his small smile.

"How do I look?" Finn asked while spinning a little and causing Brittany to laugh softly before responding, "great." with a smile.

He smiled back before looking over his shoulder, "Come on Rach, we gotta go."

"I'm comingggggggg." Rachel sang as she walked out of the room with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a one piece black outfit that stopped mid thigh as shorts with a white blazer over it. She was also going to grab her long black peacoat from the wall.

"Lets get a move on ladies." Finn said smiling while extending his hand to Rachel and walking out the door after Brittany.

"We should be getting there in about an hour." Rachel said as she and Brittany sat in the car while Finn put their duffle bags in the trunk.

/

"Where the hell is Santana and Alanzo? People are going to start showing up any minute." Quinn said to Puck as they put the finishing touches on the food in the kitchen.

"I don't know babe but calm down, nobody should be here for at least 40 minutes." Puck responded while making sure that everything was going to be fine.

Quinn sighed heavily before she heard the front door unlock. She then got up and ran over to the door to see Santana walking in with her son and bags in their hands and smiles on their faces.

Santana was wearing a pair of black leather pants, black heels and a white floral lace crop top underneath her beige trenchcoat. Alanzo was wearing a pair of dark grey levi straight leg pants tucked into his black combat boots. He had a white crewneck shirt on underneath his grey hoodie and black leather jacket. They both took off their aviator sun glasses once they were completely in the condo.

"Santana, where have you been? People are going to start showing up any minute!" Quinn said frantically.

"Calm down Q we have like 30 minutes at least. Alanzo was getting a little stir crazy in the house earlier so I took him shopping with me. And besides, I'm planning on visiting my parents sometime during the holidays and I needed to make sure that their gifts were on par. So did Lanzo." Santana said while guiding Alanzo to her room so they could drop their stuff off so it wouldn't get tampered with. "I got you a few surprises too, but you'll have to wait and see."

"Whatever Santana." Quinn laughed, "now come on. People are going to start showing up."

Quinn, Santana, Puck and Alanzo all went into the living area to finish setting up. There was about 10 minutes left after doing the final touches on everything. The condo was huge, but a major part of it was the living room. The living room was humongous and one corner of it was all windows. In that area of the living room laid the instruments. Santana had insisted on making sure the piano got moved into the living room by the windows and they had the small drumset over there as well. They had a lot of instruments in that area of the house and it was always perfect for when they randomly felt like reliving the glee club.

Santana walked over to the piano with Alanzo right behind her like a little duckling. She went and sat down on the piano bench while her son sat next to her. Puck went and sat down behind the drum set and nodded at Santana; whenever she and Puck were home alone, they tended to learn songs together. Especially when Alanzo wanted them to do it; the little boy loved singing along with whatever they did. Santana smiled at Puck and then at her son.

"Join in when you can mijo." Santana said to her mini-me who looked up and smiled while nodding at her. Once she received her agreement, she let her raspy voice into the air,

_I keep on falling, innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn and outtttttt _

_with you _(begins playing the piano)

_sometimes I love ya_

_Sometimes you make me blue_

_sometimes I feel good_

_at times I feel used_

_Loving you darling_

_makes me so confused_

Alanzo then began to sing the chorus with his mother

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love_

_with you_

_I never loved someone_

_the way that I love you_

_oh oh, I never felt this way_

_How do you give me so much pleasure and cause me so much pain_

_just when I think_

_I've taken more than would a fool_

_I start fallin' back in love with you_

_I keep on fallin' in and out of love_

_with you_

_i never loved someone_

_the way that I love you_

They continued to sing the song to the end which Mercedes joined in on once the song was coming to a close. Quinn was in the background recording the whole moment; she figured that it would be something good that could help boost Santana's publicity once they get Santana's album rolling. Once the song ended, Santana turned around and gave Mercedes a big hug while saying hello and scooting over so that she could sit down next to her on the bench. Alanzo reached over and gave Mercedes a big hug while saying "hi auntie cedes" in a small voice to which she responded saying that he looked adorable in his outfit.

Alanzo then climbed in his mothers lap and waited for her and aunt Cedes to start playing the piano and singing. It was one of his favorite things to have Santana sing to him and to have Puck sing to him. He loved when the rest of the old Glee members sang to him as well, but Uncle Puck and mommy were definetly his favorites.

"Alright ladies and gents, the guests should be arriving soon. Would you mind doing me the honor of singing some christmas songs or something while they arrive?" Quinn asked while having the camera set up to record the quartet.

"Of course we mind." Santana said while playfully rolling her eyes.

"Alright Cedes, do you remember how to play Santa baby?" Santana asked while sitting Alanzo on top of the piano in front of her with a smile.

"Of course Santana, that's been the signature christmas song you've sang since Lanzo was born." Mercedes replied with a smile.

"Hey, well, it was like the only song that got him to stop crying when he was a baby." Santana laughed softly.

Mercedes started playing the piano to the beat of Santa baby. Santana began singing the song to Alanzo while making sure she was loud enough that she was heard through the door for the guests. The next guest after mercedes was Artie and Sam who said hello to Quinn and immediately walked, well, rolled, over to the piano to where the music was coming from. Santana had just finished singing Santa baby and Mercedes was now singing all I Want For Christmas is You while puck played the drums and Santana added the piano when fit. Noah had a small bell that he would jingle. Mercedes was swinging the baby around and he was singing along with her.

More people began filing in one after another. It was now about an hour into the party. The party was now almost in full swing, aside from missing a few guests. Instead of needing the radio to be playing for music, they were all going around singing different songs when given the chance. They sang almost any and all Christmas songs that they could think of, now they were just moving on to any song that they wanted to sing.

The next song being sung was going to be a duet by Artie and Alanzo with the help of the rest of the glee club boys. They had been working on it when Santana would be in the studio and they were ready to perform it.

Artie started it off with Alanzo following in. They were singing "Isn't She Lovely" and Alanzo was singing it to his mom with Puck and Sam helping with the rest of the instruments. Finn, Rachel and Brittany had walked in as soon as Sam and Puck started playing the guitars; Finn then ran over and grabbed the drumsticks to start playing on the piano or the side of the wall. The whole party had stopped and stared and watched the two serenade Santana who had the most awestruck look on her face while listening to the pair sing to her. She had tears welling up in her eyes by the time that the song was over, and soon enough, that video would be viral considering that it was recorded by everybody in the room at the time. The three boys who were playing the instruments began singing backup for the two leads creating an amazing harmony. Rachel and Brittany watched from a distance while the song continued on until the end. Each respectively wiping their own tears from their eyes. The room erupted into cheers and clapping when the song was done; Alanzo ran into Santana's arms and gave her a kiss while she peppered kisses on his face. The boys who were playing the instruments were next to go over and hug the pair.

After all of the commotion began to subside from the song that Alanzo sang with the help of Artie, Santana finally had the opportunity to say hello to Finn while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping him with that song. I loved it." Santana said softly into his neck.

"No problem San." He responded with a smile before bending down and saying hello to Alanzo and giving him a high five for his performance. "You did awesome little dude."

Alanzo smiled brightly and said, "Thanks uncle Finn."

Santana and Mercedes then got up from the piano along with Puck to go greet all of the people that they didn't earlier. Santana picked up Alanzo and put him on her him while kissing his face softly.

"Where's Berry?" Santana asked Finn. "She told me she has the best gift in the history of gifts for me."

"Yeah, and I want to know what it is." Puck added on while play fighting with Alanzo in Santana's arms resulting in Santana swatting his hands away.

"She's right over there." Finn responded while pointing to kitchen where Quinn and Mike were standing with another blonde. "You're not going to believe what it is." Finn said with a smile on his face.

"It better be good the way that she's been talking about it." Santana said with a playful role of her eyes.

By the time the group got to the kitchen, the second blonde and Mike had been standing off to the side talking animatedly in their own conversation facing away from Santana's vision. Santana walked up to the brunette with her son in her arms and smiled softly at her. "Where's this amazing present Berry?" Santana said softly before leaning over and giving her a hug.

"Hello to you too Santana. And hello to you too little handsome man. I missed you." Rachel said happily.

"You just seen him like a week ago, if even that long ago." Santana chuckled softly. Surprisingly, ever since graduation, Rachel and Santana got along incredibly well. They weren't the best of friends who told each other everything; but she was still close with her. Especially since Quinn and Rachel were still really close and Noah and Finn were best friends as always.

"I know, but I still missed him." Rachel said while giving the little boy a kiss on his forehead. "And your present is right behind you." Rachel said smiling brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked with a confused smile on her face.

"Turn around and you'll understand." Quinn said with a small smile on her face. Santana looked at the duo conspicuously before rotating her body. Once she turned around, she was met with a brightly smiling Brittany in her face.

"Hi Santana." Brittany said softly with a smile.

Santana's jaw went slack which left her mouth hanging open. She blinked a few times before looking the blonde up and down. She just stared at Brittany with a dumbfounded look, a smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth and she didn't know what to do. She continued staring at the blonde for another five minutes or so, and probably would have for the rest of the night if Alanzo didn't break her out of her trance.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" He asked while looking at her intently. Causing Santana to snap back to reality. Her face became stoic and her body language quickly changed from being in complete awe to being completely on guard. Alanzo looked at his mother and noticed her change in demeanor and immediately turned to Brittany and glared at the poor blonde.

"Wow." Brittany said softly before swallowing harshly. "He's just like you San." Brittany laughed softly trying to break the tension.

"What are you doing here Brittany?" Santana asked coldly while avoiding the blue eyes staring back at her.

"I came to see you. I missed you." Brittany responded without needing to think about it.

Santana chuckled to herself. "You missed me now? You didn't seem like you missed me when you were dodging my calls and emails and texts."

"Santana, it wasn't like that." Brittany responded with sadness laced in her voice.

"Sure it wasn't." Santana said before shaking her head and turning around going to hang hers and Alanzo's coats up on the wall by the door.

Puck, Finn, Quinn and Rachel all looked between each other before turning to Brittany.

"What the hell just happened here?" Puck asked extremely confused while looking directly at Quinn who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you and Santana not on good terms?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"I told you Rachel, I haven't spoken to her in years. This is the first time that I'm even seeing her in person again since before I went on tour with Beyonce." Brittany said while watching the Latina go off with her son.

Brittany sighed before walking away from the group and sitting down on the couch in front of the tv, obviously deep in thought.

/

It was going on 10 PM when Alanzo first began to get tired. Santana had managed to avoid Brittany for the time being, not knowing that she was staying the night and she would have to interact with her eventually. Brittany had ended up talking to some of the stars that she knew at the party and some of the old glee club members and catching up with them since she hasn't seen them in so long or talked to them in even longer.

Santana was laying down on the couch with Alanzo watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas when a loud splash erupted from the kitchen. Santana and Alanzo immediately jumped up from the noise. She sat up and picked him up to go and see what it was that spilled. Walking into the kitchen, one of the new artists that had just gotten signed managed to somehow spill the gallon of milk that was in the fridge, along with the orange juice and egg nog all over the floor.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Santana said loud enough for everyone that gathered around to hear.

"You otta be fuckin kiddin me." Alanzo copied with a smile on his face, indicating that he knew he shouldn't have said what he did.

Santana looked at her son and threw him a playful glare before laughing at him. "Bad word Lanzo, don't say it again." To that, he just nodded his head and then leaned back into his mother. Puck emerged from the crowd and sighed.

"Seriously Karly? You've got to be kidding me." Puck huffed out. "How the hell did you even manage that?"

"Sorry Mr. Puckerman. I don't know how it happened." Karly said quickly.

Puck sighed, "whatever." He said shooing the girl out of the kitchen. Sam came walking in and started to help clean up. Santana walked over and sat on one of the kitchen stools. "Puck, do you care if we kick everybody out early? You already know that one massive spill or breakage is all it takes for me to start kicking everybody out." She told him while glaring at the girl who spilled basically all of Alanzo's stuff.

"Nah San. Just go let Quinn know." Puck said while he continued cleaning. "I'll see if I can go to the store when I'm done cleaning this up. Karly spilled all of Alanzo's drinks, not to mention, yours too. I know how little man gets if he doesn't have his OJ in the morning and his cup of milk before bed." Puck finished with a smile.

"It's fine Puck. You don't have to go. I don't mind going, and I don't think that Lanzo minds either. Do you buddy?" She asked her son who immediately shook his head. "See, it's not that bad. I'll go let Quinn know and then we'll be back soon." Santana said.

Santana walked through the house to find Quinn. When she found the blonde, she noticed her speaking with another blonde who she wasn't to keen on right now. Santana sighed and reluctantly walked over to the pair. "Hey Q." She said interrupting their conversation.

"Hi San." Brittany said again. This time she was at least acknowledged with a nod in her direction.

"What's up S?" Quinn questioned.

"One of your new bimbo artists created a whole dang swimming pool in the kitchen with Lanzo's drinks and our Eggnog. I'm gonna take the baby and go walk down to the corner store to get some more, you know how Alanzo gets when he doesn't get that good morning orange juice." Santana said with a soft smile looking at her son.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked with a roll of her eyes. "Why were they even in our fridge? All of the drinks for them are in the coolers. Don't go out by yourself though, you know how New York is Santana. Especially if you're taking the baby with you." Quinn finished while ruffling his hair.

"I'll go with her." Brittany said quickly.

"I'm fine by myself." Santana rebutted.

"Go with her Brit, please." Quinn asked, leading to Santana rolling her eyes harshly at the green eyed blonde.

Brittany nodded softly and followed the Latina to the door. Santana grabbed her beige trenchcoat and slipped it on while Brittany grabbed her own floral one. Alanzo put on his hoodie and then his leather jacket. Brittany immediately got down and zipped the coats up for him so that he wouldn't be cold, earning a soft smile from Santana at the sight.

"Go grab your hat and mittens Mijo." Santana told the little boy softly before he ran through the house to his room and came back with his black knit hat. Santana fixed his hat before grabbing his scarf off of the doorframe, wrapping it around his neck and grabbing one for herself and offering another one to brittany, who smiled and accepted the offer gratefully.

They began walking to the store and it was a very quiet walk. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. It wasn't until they got to the store did they finally speak. Santana was clinging on tightly to Alanzo's hand on the walk and in the store, not wanting him to drift from her space. Walking into the store, Santana guided Brittany to the back of the store where they would be able to get the materials.

"So what do we need San?" Brittany asked while looking into the freezer doors.

"We need milk, orange juice and eggnog." Santana said while glancing through the doors.

"Mommy I want this!" Alanzo said excitedly while pointing to one of the toy cars on the display behind him.

"Not right now baby." Santana said softly while continuing to try and find the right drinks. Santana found the right brand of orange juice and the right milk before going and looking for the eggnog.

"Ooooooo mommy I want this!" Alanzo said loudly.

"No Lanzo. Not right now, we came for your juice, that's it baby." Santana said not looking at what he was holding up. Brittany looked over at the little boy and noticed that he was holding up a thing of peanut butter crackers.

"Oh, I have some of those Alanzo." Brittany said softly calling him over. She reached in her pocket and grabbed out a package of the square orange peanut butter crackers and went to hand one to the mini-Santana.

"Mommy never give me these!" Alanzo said excitedly before Santana ran over and slapped the cracker out of Brittany's hand right before Alanzo grabbed it. Alanzo frowned at his mom and crossed his arms over his chest. Brittany looked at Santana with a shocked look on her face completely dumbfounded at what just happened.

"Uh, San?" Brittany asked confused. "Why did you just backhand my cracker?"

"He's allergic to peanuts Brittany." Santana said quickly while looking at the cracker on the floor and making sure that he didn't get any near his mouth. She sighed softly when she realized he didn't.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Brittany said softly before quickly throwing out the pack of crackers into the garbage can. "If I thought he couldn't be anymore like you before, I was proven wrong. You guys even have the same allergies."

Santana looked at the blonde and smiled softly, "it's fine. You didn't know. Come on, lets go pay for this stuff."

"What about your eggnog?" Brittany asked.

"I can't find it." Santana sighed.

Brittany glanced over and found it immediately and grabbed a carton of it winking at Santana as she walked to the front counter. Santana put the stuff on the counter and was searching in her wallet for her card to pay, but by the time that she looked up, she noticed that Brittany already paid the 15$ bill.

"You didn't have to do that. Let me pay you back." Santana said immediately grabbing a few bills from her wallet and trying to hand them to the blonde.

"I'm not taking your money Santana." Brittany said softly while grabbing the bags before the Latina could. Santana smiled and sighed softly to herself before shaking her head and taking her sons hand.

The walk home was only going to take about 10 minutes, so now they finally had time to talk.

"So, what are you doing in New York? I thought you were on tour with Beyonce still?" Santana asked while softly glancing at Brittany.

"Uh, the tour ended kind of early. Well, for me at least. I'm in New York because I'm opening a dance school out here. And, I uh, I've been talking to Quinn a lot lately. I really started to miss the old days." Brittany said while looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that you left early." Santana said softly.

"It's okay, it was a personal decision." Brittany responded glancing over at the raven-haired girl.

"May I ask what caused it?" Santana questioned while trying to make eye contact.

"If you really want to know the answer." Brittany said looking over at the Latina who softly nodded her head.

Brittany sighed heavily. "You." she said not making eye contact.

"Wh-what?" Santana stuttered. "Me?"

"I know, it sounds ridiculous. But it's been like 5 years since we last talked San and I needed to know why. But, I think I found out." She responded while gesturing to the little boy who was walking with a bounce in his step. Santana didn't get to say anything else before they walked into the apartment and were surrounded by the flurry of people who were exiting the building.

Santana quickly waved bye to all of the people who were leaving and sighed while hanging up hers and Alanzo's coats and taking his shoes off and putting it on his shoe rack under his coat rack. She then walked into his room and changed him into his Spider Man pajamas and put his Spider Man slippers on. It was now about 11:30 and the condo was completely cleared out, except for the glee kids. Santana went into her bedroom with Alanzo following her and quickly changed into a pair of short pajama shorts and a tank top throwing her glee hoodie on over it. She tied her hair up into a bun before sliding on her slippers and walking out into the living room slowly with Alanzo pulling her out.

By the time that she and Alanzo had arrived into the living room, the glee kids were sitting around the piano in a circle with Finn sitting at the drums and Puck and Sam each holding a guitar. They were singing songs. Santana walked over slowly with Alanzo in front of her and watched them sing for a moment before going and managing to weasel her way next to Brittany in the circle.

Brittany looked at her and smiled softly before continuing to listen to the group sing. The group was going around singing duets that they previously sang together. The first two that sang while Santana and Alanzo sat down were Quinn and Puck. They sang _Just Give Me A Reason_ by Pink leaving all of the members swaying and listening to the beautiful song. During that song, Santana and Brittany couldn't stop glancing at each other knowing exactly what they were thinking. Rachel and Finn went next singing _Just Can't Stop Loving You_. Mercedes and Sam sang together next singing _Human Nature. _The last couple that dated in Glee was Brittany and Santana, before they could even reject the offer, Puck had already started playing the beginning chords to _Landslide_.

The two girls looked at each other with soft eyes and hurt hearts before they started singing together. Noah laid in his moms lap in awe while her and Brittany sang together. The small group huddle was bringing back memories that all of them had long forgotten. It was nostalgic. Yet, it managed to bring a sense of security in a way because of the memories that were brought back, the bond that they all once shared came along with it. Once the two girls finished singing the song, they gave each other a hug before letting Artie take the wheel and steer them in another direction. Artie and Mercedes started harmonizing before starting to sing _My Love is Your Love._ The whole group joined in when their part came around. Everybody was singing and bobbing their head to the music; for the first time in a long time, everything in that moment felt right for all of them.

The music was coming back to life, "It would take an eternity to break us". It was always true, but they seemed to slowly forget about it.

The group sang along together with Alanzo joining in at the end with the chorus and receiving smiles from all of the adults around them.

Once the song was finished, it was a little after midnight. The group all laughed and hugged each other before talking about the plans for the next day.

"Wait, Rachel, you're staying the night?" Brittany asked. Rachel simply nodded. "How am I getting home?"

"I thought you would just stay with us?" Rachel questioned.

"I can't. If I didn't know that I was staying I'm sure Quinn didn't and I can't impose on her house." Brittany responded.

"It's fine Brit. I'm sure Santana wants you to stay anyways." Quinn responded.

"But still, I can't." Brittany responded. "It's your house."

"Brit, it's my house too. I want you to stay, please." Santana pleaded.

Brittany smiled softly, "okay."

The group got up and Artie took Alanzo on his lap and wheeled him down the hallway letting him have the chance to say goodnight to everybody before driving him to his bedroom and leaving him for Santana to take off his lap. Santana did and she brought him to his bed and laid him down giving him a kiss on his forehead, "goodnight mijo."

"Night mommy." Alanzo said while giving his mom a kiss. "Who is that?" He asked pointing to Brittany who was in the doorway.

Santana turned around and beckoned Brittany over to her. Brittany walked over slowly and placed her hands on Santana's shoulders and smiled gently at the little boy.

"Hi Alanzo, my name is Brittany." She said while sitting down next to Santana on the floor. "But you can call me B." She finished while smiling.

"Hi B." He said. "I don't know if I like you."

Brittany and Santana frowned, "why do you say that cutie?" Brittany asked.

"Because you made mommy sad earlier but you were gonna give me the cracker." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Brittany mouthed "oh" and looked at Santana.

"B didn't make me sad early baby. I was just a little moody. B is really nice." Santana said while looking at her baby. "B is really really nice. She's my best friend."

Brittany smiled at the Latina before placing her hand on her back. "If you give me a chance me and you can be best friends too Alanzo."

"Ok." He said while looking at the blonde.

"Awesome. Goodnight sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." Brittany said while ruffling his hair.

"Goodnight baby." Santana said softly while kissing him one more time and walking out of the door following behind Brittany.

The girls then walked to Mercedes room where her and Rachel were lying down on the two beds talking. They gave the girls a goodnight hug and Santana gave Mercedes a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room making Brittany follow her. They walked into the boys room who were enthralled in the video games already. They were already playing a four player game and Puck was winning. He was having the time of his life having not been able to play video games with his friends in a while. The boys already had Artie lying down on his bed, Finn was lying down on a different bed with Sam on the next one. Puck was sitting in Artie's wheelchair as he usually did whenever Artie stood the night. Santana snickered at the sight before her eyes before going over to each of them and giving them a hug, giving Artie and Puck a kiss on the cheek. Brittany said goodnight to the boys but then didn't follow Santana thinking that this was her stop.

Santana stopped when she didn't hear the sound of Brittany's feet pattering on the wood behind her. She turned around and popped her head in the room, "you coming Brit Brit?"

Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled brightly before frolicking towards the Latina and following her into her bedroom.

/

Walking into Santana's room, it was nostalgia. Her room was almost identical to when they were teenagers. She even had the same Bob Marley poster on the wall above her bed. The walls were black, along with most of her furniture. She had red silk sheets on her bed with red and black silk pillows to match. She had a TV mounted on the wall in front of the bed and a walk in closet that was without a doubt stocked with clothes.

"Do you want sweats or shorts?" Santana asked while going over to her drawer.

"Shorts please." Brittany responded sitting on the bed.

"Long sleeve shirt?" Santana asked going to her closet.

"Of course." Brittany smiled.

The blonde quickly changed her clothes and came back to sit on the bed where Santana was. Brittany looked at the Latina and noticed that she was avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want me to go sleep with the boys San?" Brittany asked softly.

"No. I want you in here with me." She replied just above a whisper.

"Okay, then, what's wrong?" Brittany questioned looking at the other girl attentively.

"Why did you stop talking to me Brit? What did I do?" Santana asked looking up at the blonde with sad eyes. "I know that I broke up with you and I forced you to live out your dream, but what did I do to make you stop talking to me?"

Brittany sighed before moving close to the Latina who immediately scooted away. Brittany sighed again. "Santana, you didn't do anything. It just got too hard to talk to you and not see you anymore."

"I just, I'm sorry San. I was young and stupid and I didn't realize how me just stopping talking to you like that would hurt you. And I am so so sorry. You have to take my word on it." Brittany pleaded. Santana sighed.

"I needed you so much Brit and you were gone." Santana whispered.

"I know. I am so sorry. So so sorry but I swear I'll make it up to you. I promise you that I will." Brittany said with a frown. Santana nodded softly before leaning into the blondes embrace to say hello correctly for the first time.

"I missed you so much." Santana whispered into Brittany's neck.

"I missed you more San." Brittany whispered back planting a soft kiss to the latina's forehead.

The two crawled to the head of the bed and just laid there with each other. They soon got under the covers and Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest just laying there. Santana was listening to the blonde's heartbeat when she noticed it speed up incredibly fast. She looked up at piercing blue eyes before hushedly asking what she was thinking about.

Brittany took a deep breath before looking down into the big brown eyes that were looking up at her. "San?"

"Yes?" The dark haired girl answered.

"Who's Alanzo's father?" Brittany inquired. At that question, Santana tensed up and her breathing got heavy. She sat up in bed and closed her eyes before slowly counting to ten, losing her control and starting up again at four. After about three minutes, she calmed her breathing down, her hands were still shaking a tiny bit and she was sweating a little bit.

Brittany sat up quickly and grabbed her hands. "Santana are you okay?" She asked ready to panic. Santana nodded her head slightly while Brittany leaned forward to pull her into a hug when Santana immediately threw her hands up in the air symbolizing for her not to. Brittany quickly acknowledged that fact and put her hands up symbolizing that she wasn't going to touch her until Santana consented. Thinking that she had her breathing under control, she took in a deep breath and immediately regretted it. She started violently coughing to the point where she had to walk to the ensuite and kneel over the toilet because she was coughing so bad that she thought she was going to throw up. Brittany stood in the door jam watching over the latina waiting for her to signal that she needed help. After about 10 more minutes, Santana had stopped shaking and sweating, her body was still tense, but she wasn't having difficulty breathing anymore.

"Santana what just happened?" Brittany asked with a scared tone in her voice.

Santana took a deep breath and elicited a heavy cough and immediately took small breaths in quickly to stop from having another episode. "Panic attack."

"You just had a panic attack?" Brittany asked in complete shock. "Why?"

"Alanzo's father," she started while pausing to take a breath, "he was not a nice man."

Brittany continued to stare at Santana hanging on every word that she was saying.

"I can't talk about this right now Brit." Santana said weakly. "Can we please just go to bed?"

"Of course." Brittany said softly while crawling back into the bed. "Are you fine with me being in the bed?" She asked sincerely.

Santana nodded before speaking softly, "can you hold me please?"

Brittany quickly complied holding the Latina in her arms and going to bed. They spent the night tangled in each others arms.

/

It was around 8:45 when Alanzo came trotting silently into Santana's room the next morning in his Spider Man pajamas. Santana woke up and smiled at her son before opening her arms for him to crawl into. She placed kisses on his face before he leaned over and kissed her good morning.

"I missed you baby." She said softly while running her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too mommy." He said smiling. He then noticed Brittany and froze. Santana looked at her son with a dumbfounded look on her face for his current expression before she remembered that Brittany was sleeping behind her. The only reason why she realized that was because she felt the small puffs of breath hitting her neck. She smiled softly to herself.

"It's okay baby, B is nice." Santana said trying to ease her sons mind. He nodded slowly before going to poke her in the face. "Don't poke her mijo, let her sleep."

He frowned and nodded his head. "Is uncle Puck or aunt Cedes or anybody up?" Santana asked to change the topic. He excitedly nodded his head this time.

"They're all singing and cooking." He said happily. "Come on mommy." He added while grabbing her hand and pulling her causing Brittany to stir a little bit.

"I'll be there in a second baby. Don't want to wake B." Santana said to her son who was now frowning a little bit. "I'll be there in a second I promise." She assured him kissing his hand. He sighed softly and then rolled down the bed until he got to the foot. Once he left the room, Brittany leaned up and kissed Santana's neck, "he looks just like you and acts just like you too. You know that?" Brittany whispered.

"You're up?" Santana asked while rolling onto her back. Brittany simply nodded while Santana leaned forward and kissed the corner of the blondes mouth. "Come on, lets go join them."

Brittany sat up while nodding while immediately stealing a kiss on the nose from the Latina and running out of the room causing Santana to chase her out into the kitchen. By the time the pair got into the room, the table was already set and everybody was getting ready to eat while Puck was putting Alanzo in his seat next to Santana's chair. The two went and sat down at the table saying good morning to everybody before setting their plates.

"Mommy, when are we going to get Peanut." Alanzo asked while Santana poured his juice into his sippy cup.

"Today baby." Santana responded while handing him his juice.

"And when are we going to go see Rocco?" He asked excitedly.

"Hmm, I don't know sweetheart. Maybe sometime today or this week. I promise." Santana said while pouring herself some eggnog.

Brittany looked at the Latina confused. She looked at Brittany and smiled softly, "Peanut is my dog, well, mine and Alanzo's. It's a black Shiba Inu and it's a little over 4 years old. And Rocco is a dolphin."

"You have a pet dolphin?" Brittany asked incredulously.

Santana chuckled before shaking her head, "no. It's a.. it's a, uh, Rocco's my, uh, other therapy animal." She finished softly with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Can I go with you to meet it the next time you go?" Brittany asked with a smile while gently putting her hand on Santana's thigh. Santana tensed up but quickly relaxed after glancing at the blonde.

"Of course." Santana said.

Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other while watching the interaction between the two girls. They were very proud of what they were able to do. The group continued to set their plates to eat. Right before everybody was about to dig in, Santana put her hand up to stop them before speaking.

"I know that a lot of you don't normally get to spend Christmas Eve breakfast and other festivities with us." Santana began while Quinn cringed. Santana smirked, "Our holiday festivities normally have a routine because our festivities are normally planned. Who likes messed up festivities?" Santana pondered while smirking at Quinn who was glaring at her. "One of our festiviti-"

"Santana stop fucking saying that word!" Quinn yelled, causing the whole table to laugh together.

"OOOOOO! Aunt Quinn you need to put a dollar in the swear jar!" Alanzo yelled after taking a sip of his juice. Santana laughed softly to herself before getting up and grabbing the swear jar, which was actually just another piggy bank for Alanzo. At the end of every month, Santana would take the piggy bank and Alanzo to the bank and she would let him deposit the money into his savings account. It was his favorite day of the month because he felt as if he had all the money in the world; sometimes it would be as little as only 10 dollars or even more than 150. Nobody minded the swear jar rule since they knew that it went to the baby of the Glee Club.

Quinn put a 5$ Bill in the jar and crossed her arms smiling. "Continue your speech Santana so that we can eat."

"Quinn and Puck Jr are hungry?" Santana asked while rubbing her stomach to which Quinn just nodded. Santana sat back down and went to continue her talk.

"Okay, enough with the jokes. I know that most of you don't normally get to spend Christmas Eve, or any holiday with us for a full day or at least half of one, but Mercede's always has and hopefully she always will." Santana smiled softly, "One tradition that we've had since she's been coming with us every holiday is that we allow her the time to say thanks before every meal because it's important to us."

"Thanks San." Mercedes smiled softly.

"It can be either really long or really short so be warned." Santana said with a wink.

"I know a lot of you don't believe in God all that much, even if at one point you had, and that's okay. For this thanks, it'll be kept short since we have a hungry pregnant woman at the table. So, Lord, thanks for blessing us all with each other. Especially the first glee baby that we've had the honor of meeting and the many more that will soon be coming." Mercedes said while smiling and winking at Quinn and Santana.

"Dig in everyone." Puck said happily while scarfing down his food.

The group ate in a loving atmosphere. They reminisced about old times that they all shared together and they talked about things that they wanted to try and do as a whole all together. They talked a little bit about the plans for the rest of the day and they continued on to different things like the newest music and different video games. After they finished eating and cleaning up, they all sat in the living room for an hour continuing on with their conversations.

The group agreed to have a very merry Glee Christmas Eve and Christmas since they all hadn't been together in a very long time. Rachel would be texting Kurt and Blaine to let them know that they are invited while Santana would text Mike to let him and Tina know. Rachel, Finn, Artie and Sam decided to go back to their apartments and get their Christmas gifts for the rest of the group considering they most likely wouldn't be visiting them tomorrow and they would soon be on their way. Mercedes was staying since she already had a lot of clothing and such at the Lopez-Puckerman household. Rachel and Finn had forced Brittany to stay and offered to grab her suitcase so that she could figure out what clothing she wanted to wear.

Mercedes and Quinn went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner for the group while Puck went and started tidying up the rooms a bit. Santana had walked with Alanzo to his room with Brittany following behind her to get him dressed.

"Where are we going mommy?" Alanzo asked while he took off his pants and his shirt.

"We're gonna go and get Peanut baby." Santana said while going through his drawers and looking for his camouflage sweatpants. Once she found them, she put them on his bed while she went through his other drawers looking for one of his wife beaters and a long sleeve black shirt for him to wear. Once she found it she went and began getting him dressed.

"Is B coming?" he asked while looking up at the blonde who was watching him and his mother interact.

Santana glanced back and smiled softly when she caught the blonde staring, "If she wants to baby."

"Of course." Brittany said while leaning on the door frame.

"Brit, can you go in that top drawer and grab me a pair of socks for him?" Santana asked while putting the shirt on over his head.

"CARS SOCKS!" Alanzo screamed.

"It's alright if you don't kno-" Santana began before seeing Brittany grab the knee high black socks with little lightening McQueens on them and handing them over. Santana smiled before whispering "Thank you." to which the blonde nodded. Once the little boy was dressed, Santana stood up. "Alright mijo, go pick out a pair of shoes to wear and mommy will be out in a little bit okay? Pick your shoes and then go sit with uncle Puck or help Aunt cedes & Quinn."

The little boy nodded and ran out of the room and down the hallway. Santana brought Brittany back into her room to find them something to wear. She dug into her drawers and found a pair of black and grey harlem sweats for herself and at the very bottom of the drawer, she found a pair of Brittany's black sweats that she had from high school and handed them over. Brittany smiled softly at seeing the pants and knowing that Santana had kept them for so long. Santana quickly looked away and went to her closet to find a shirt for the blonde to wear. She came out with a long sleeve dark grey shirt for the blonde and a long sleeve black shirt for herself. The two changed and Santana immediately gave the blonde her adida's slides so that she wouldn't have to walk around in heels and those were the only shoes that would fit the blonde of hers. She gave her another coat and a sweatshirt and was soon leading her out of the room. Brittany was sighing happily because she was content with how much the clothing smelled like Santana. She smiled softly to herself before walking out into the living room behind the smaller woman.

Santana walked over to her son and noticed that he had his black timbs on with the help of puck and he was currently wearing a black hoodie and had his jean jacket sitting next to him. Santana smiled at the boy before ruffling his hair and going to grab her own sweater and peacoat to put over it. She put on a pair of her Nikes and they were soon out the door.

The car ride was fairly quiet besides Santana singing along to the radio with Alanzo. It was evident to Brittany that Santana had him around and listening to music a lot. They were listening to the radio and Alanzo was singing along to the words of Nick Jonas' new single, _Jealous _with his mom. Brittany immediately pulled out her phone and recorded the two of them singing; Santana was singing along with the whole song while Alanzo was mainly only singing along with the chorus. In the video, Santana is seen singing along and tapping along to the beat on the steering wheel while driving, it would then glance over Brittany smiling while she switched the angel to see Alanzo who was kicking his feet and smiling while singing as loud as he could. Once the song was done being recorded, Brittany quickly found a perfect 15 second clip and she uploaded it to her instagram with the caption: "I'll always be jealous."

Within seconds, she had hundreds and thousands of likes and even more comments from her fans. She had around a million followers on her instagram and she could just imagine how many people would be tagging their friends once they realized that it was Santana and Santana's son in the video. Brittany looked at the two who were getting ready to sing the next song that was coming on after the commercial and smiled to herself. She's never felt more at peace with her life than she did in this movement.

The next song that came on was Blank Space by Taylor swift and the same routine seemed to happen all over again. This time with Brittany joining along in the singing earning a smile from Santana in return when the latina heard her singing.

In about 30 more minutes, they arrived at Santana's cousin Roberto's house. Brittany looked to the Latina confused for a moment before Santana spoke, "My cousin likes to steal Peanut from me when he's having a bad day. Peanut, uh, he's a therapy dog so he's good at calming people down." Santana finished shyly.

Brittany smiled gently at the girl, "Well, I can't wait to meet the little pup."

They all got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. After about two minutes, Roberto opened the door and smiled happily to see his cousin. He quickly gave Santana a hug before reaching down and grabbing Alanzo and hugging him as well. He then looked up at Brittany, he cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Hey Brit. Haven't seen you in a while. Glad to see you again."

"Same here Rob." Brittany smiled softly.

They all walked in the house and Santana whistled. "Peanut where are you?" She said happily. Within seconds, a small dog that was no taller than a foot came running from around the corner with a big smile on it's face.

"That's a small dog." Brittany said while looking at it. She always pictured Santana as having something like a German Shepard if she was to get a dog, not a small dog that looks like a chiwawa.

"Peanut!" Alanzo yelled running over to the dog, who in turn jumped up and down excited to see the little boy.

"Come here Brit. It doesn't bite, it's really nice." Santana beckoned. Brittany walked over to Santana and kneeled down next to her. When Brittany got over there, it gave her an angry look before she reached her hand out to let him smell her. He sniffed her and was fine.

"Your dog has some weird expressions San." Brittany said taking note of the look that it just gave her.

"I think that's why I like it so much. It dirty looks people." Santana snickered.

Brittany laughed and shook her head because it made sense now. Santana put the dog on its' leash before going and finding her son in the house sitting on the couch dancing. "Alanzo." Santana called, to which he didn't respond. "Alanzo, ven aqui ahora." she called to which he quickly turned and listened.

Roberto came around the corner and let Santana know that he didn't have any dog food left and that he needed a new toy. Santana smiled, thanked her cousin again and told him that she would be in touch with him sometime soon. He nodded and the group got into the car to quickly stop at the pet store. While there, they got Peanut some food while Brittany ran off and bought the dog a tennis ball. By the time that they got home, it was around 3.

The group walked in the house with Alanzo holding the dogs leash. Once inside, he let it go and the dog ran free inside the house while barking. After a few moments Quinn started laughing while yelling "HIIIIII PEANUT!" Brittany smiled and followed the Latina in the house after taking her shoes off and hanging the sweaters up.

They all walked into the kitchen where the rest of the group was sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate. Santana noticed that Alanzo had already climbed up the chair and was quickly getting assisted by Puck to make his own hot chocolate from the hot chocolate bar that was set up. Santana walked over quickly and made herself and Brittany one while sitting down and joining in on the conversations that were going on around the table. After about a half an hour, in true Rachel Berry fashion, she hijacked the conversation to force everybody into karoake.

"Santana and Brittany you're up first." Rachel said shoving the mics at the two.

"Alanzo, do you want to choose our song?" Brittany asked the little boy as he sat next to Puck in an identical fashion. Puck was wearing pretty much the same exact thing as the little boy, a pair of sweatpants and a black tanktop with black socks. They were sitting in the same exact position too. It was adorable.

"Yeah." He said excitedly. Santana smiled at the blonde discretely, she was happy that she liked interacting with her son. "I want you guys to singggg…...Love is an open door." He finished with a smile.

"I love that song." Brittany said happily. The rest of the group looked at the blonde confused, "It's from Frozen guys. Come on now, get up on your disney geeze." she said with a smile.

That was the start of a Disney song filled evening. It started with _Love is an Open door_, to Brittany singing _Part of Your World _and dancing around the room, _A Whole New World _was then sang by Rachel and Finn followed by Puck and Alanzo singing _I Can't Wait To Be King,_ Sam and Artie sang _Just Kiss The Girl _followed by Santana singing _Poor Unfortunate Souls_, Quinn sang _He's a Tramp_ to Puck while giving him a kiss at the end, Mercedes sang _Bibbidi Boppidi Boo _with Tina singing _For The First Time In Forever_ before they ended with Santana singing _I Won't Say I'm In Love_ while winking at Brittany.

After the impromptu karaoke session that they all indulged on, they all went and ate the dinner that was prepared by Quinn and Mercedes earlier. The group all ate with animated conversation. After they finished eating, they all went to the living room to sit on the couch and watch christmas movies as one big family again.

"Mommy." Alanzo said as he tugged on his mothers pant leg. She looked down at him and knew exactly what she wanted. She grabbed Quinn and Alanzo grabbed Puck and they ran down to the room. In about 10 minutes, they walked out into the living room with Santana, Quinn, and Puck dressed as little elfs. Alanzo was dressed as a miniature Santa Claus.

"That is too cute, oh my god." Brittany squealed as they walked out.

Alanzo smiled brightly and went to sit next to the blonde. Brittany smiled happily and embraced the boy.

"This is just adorable." Rachel said happily.

"It really is cute." Mike pipped in with Artie and Sam nodding along.

"Glad you guys think so, 'cause 'Lanzo picked out some for all of you too." Santana said walking around handing out the costumes. "Lanzo, honey give B hers."

Alanzo handed over mrs. clause pajamas to Brittany with a small smile. Brittany's smile grew immensly before taking the pajamas and holding them up. "San, when did you get these?"

"Remember when you snuck off to try and get Peanut a ball?" Santana asked while Brittany shook her head saying "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Brit." Santana giggled, "While you were gone, Alanzo told me how he thought you should have a pj set like the rest of us. He wanted you to be mrs. claus." Santana continued while sitting down next to the blonde. "Besides, I thought this would look cute on you." she whispered before leaning back on the couch. Brittany blushed and immediately got up to go change into the new clothing.

By the time that they all came back out in their new outfits, it was time for a group picture. It would be one for the books. They all branched off off into different areas of the house to do different things. Quinn and Mercedes were in the kitchen with Rachel, Kurt and Tina making eggnog and popcorn to watch some movies as a group. Puck and Finn were by the drums and guitar playing the instruments and singing along like they used to do all the time in high school. Mike, Artie and Sam were all in the bedroom playing video games. Santana, Brittany and Alanzo were sitting on the couch while Santana was putting on Spongebob until the rest of the house was ready to watch the movies.

"San, can we take a picture?" Brittany asked getting her phone out.

"Of course Brit." Santana said while looking to the blonde with a soft smile.

Brittany pulled out her phone and turned the front camera on to take pictures. She and Santana snapped a picture or two simply smiling with each other. On the third picture Santana kissed Brittany's cheek. After that picture, Alanzo leaned up from Brittany's side and popped his head into the picture. It was their first picture as a group, and it was perfect. The picture after that, Santana kissed one cheek and Alanzo kissed Brittany's other one. That one was Brittany's favorite. After a few more pictures, Alanzo crawled over and laid on Santana's lap. The second to last picture that they took was Santana in the middle with Alanzo and Brittany each kissing a cheek. Santana posted that picture to her instagram with the caption, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world, and it looks like I've been a good girl!" The picture earned tons and tons of likes within seconds. There were already comments asking who the blonde with the Santa hat was. They were already trying to figure out who the blonde was and how she was lucky enough to get there with the two. There were people who were claiming that it was Quinn, but they couldn't be more wrong. The last picture that the girls took together, was a really sweet one. Noah was lying on Santana's lap watching the Christmas episode of Spongebob, Santana leaned up and looked at Brittany in her eyes. Brittany smiled softly when the deep brown eyes looked back at her. She leaned in slowly, before blinking twice. "Is this okay?" She whispered before moving closer to close the gap between them. Santana nodded softly before muttering "this is perfect". They both smiled softly and leaned in.

To say that they felt sparks, it wouldn't do any justice. It was as if through that kiss, they felt the tectonic plates underneath them shift and all of the volcanos in the world erupt with the force and warmth that they felt. Brittany got a picture of the kiss without thinking, but she immediately dropped her phone to pay complete attention to Santana. Walking around the corner, the girls were coming out of the kitchen with the treats in hand, the only one who didn't have anything in hand was Quinn, who soon changed that by grabbing her phone out of her pocket and taking a picture of the scene in front of them.

It looked like something that would be in a movie. The tree was able to be seen in the background of the photo with the lights of the city through the glass windows. Alanzo was lying across Brittany and Santana's lap and the way that the two had been kissing was very gentle. It was perfect.

Once Quinn snapped the picture, she made their presence known. The two girls immediately broke apart with their faces turning bright red. They smiled softly before moving away a little.

"Sorry to break the moment girls." Quinn spoke softly while sitting down. "But I really needed to sit and I thought it was better to ruin the moment over there than for everybody to walk in on you guys and just stare."

"It's fine Q." Santana responded while lying her head down on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany quickly tilted her head and stole another kiss from the latina leaving her smiling before kissing her softly on the forehead.

Santana grinned softly at the blonde before turning her head back to the tv. The rest of the group all came back around the tv to watch another movie. They were all cuddled on the couch and were watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. While watching the movie, Brittany uploaded the photo that Quinn sent her and captioned it, "All I want forever is you."

The group was crowded in the living room, but a good crowded. Brittany was leaned into the arm of one of the couches with Santana cuddled into her side and Alanzo was laying on top of the two in a ball. Next to Santana was Mercedes, Quinn and then Puck. Artie was sitting in his wheelchair next to the side of the couch that Brittany and Santana were at. Tina and Mike were sitting in one of the recliners and Finn and Rachel were sitting in the other. The rest of the boys were laying and sitting on the floor.

The group watching one more movie after the grinch ended; they watched Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer. Causing all of the adults to sing along with the opening song. Once that movie finished, it was close to 11:30PM. The group all got up stretching to move around.

"Mommy." Alanzo said.

"Yes Lanzo?" Santana questioned.

"The stockings?" He asked while pointing.

"Ummmm, guys are you fine opening stockings and stuff right now? I don't know your traditions but Lanzo wants to open his before he goes to sleep." Santana said while holding the little boy by his shoulders in front of her.

"Oh I totally forgot about that." Quinn said while walking towards the stockings.

"Fine by me." Mike said sitting down and pulling Tina into his lap.

"Same here." The rest of the boys said while taking a seat on the couch.

"I know most you guys brought over your christmas stockings and presents so go and get them." Puck said while sitting down on the arm of the couch.

Brittany sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Santana into her lap while quickly wrapping her arms around the Latina. Santana smiled at the blonde while Alanzo ran into his bedroom. Brittany looked up at Santana confused. Santana just shrugged and waited for everyone to come back. Within 5 minutes, everybody came back and sat on the floor in a circle with stockings in hand. Alanzo was the last one to come out with his hands behind his back. Santana was sitting on the floor with her legs criss crossed and her and Alanzo's stockings in her lap. He came over in front of Brittany and handed her a stocking that had a stuffed Olaf holding the edges, on the stocking part it said Merry Christmas with snow around it and the name was the letter "B". Brittany smiled softly while thanking the little boy. "What's this?" She asked softly while smiling.

"Well, we all knew that you weren't exactly planning on spending Christmas with us and we didn't want you to feel left out." Artie began.

"Yeah. Everybody deserves something on Christmas." Finn said with his boyish smile.

"Exactly. So while we were out we all went and got you something so that you wouldn't be left out." Sam said.

"You're always going to be part of this family Brit. Whether you're here all the time or not." Kurt added in.

"Yeah, you're always loved so you're always included." Mercedes ended with a smile.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't be more thankful and feel any more loved than right now." Brittany said looking around the group.

"Thank Santana and Quinn. It was their idea." Puck said. "And Alanzo's idea was the stocking."

"Thanks guys." Brittany said giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek, Alanzo a kiss on the forehead and quickly pecking Santana on the lips- eliciting an "oooooooooo" from the rest of the group. Santana blushed, actually blushed, and put her head down smiling. The group went around opening their stockings. Santana opened her Minnie Mouse stuffed animal stocking that had the name "Mom" on it and Alanzo opened his Mickey Mouse stuffed animal stocking. Quinn had a Whinnie the Pooh stuffed animal stocking while Puck had a Tigger stuffed animal stocking. Rachel had a star stocking while Finn had one that had music notes on it. Kurt's was designer, VOGUE, and Blaine had the warblers on his. Mike's stocking dealt with Dance and Tina's had hearts on it. Sam and Artie's were all about video games.

After the group opened their stockings, they all went off to bed, Alanzo following Santana and Brittany into her bedroom and crawling into bed. The blonde smiled at the interaction, it was obvious that this was tradition too. She crawled into bed with the duo and soon fell asleep like the rest of the house. There wasn't a sound, not even a mouse.

/

**A/N: If anybody has anything they want to see, let me know.**

**R&R. xoxo**

**The next update will be on Christmas. 12/25/14**


	3. Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal

**4AM CHRISTMAS MORNING**

The house was still all sleeping. That was, until there were noises coming from in the livingroom. Santana woke up immediately.

"What the hell was that?" She mumbled to herself. She rolled over and looked at the time, "4 AM? Nobody in this house should be up right now." She thought out loud as her eyes slowly widened.

Santana looked in her arms and noticed that Alanzo was still sleeping peacefully. She felt the body behind her scoot forward and the arms around her waist tighten when she heard footsteps and hushed whispering coming from the living room. "Please not tonight." She whispered softly before slowly untangling herself from her son and Brittany and sitting up.

Brittany felt the Latina move out of her grasp and she quickly woke up, "Where are you going San?" she asked with a tiredness in her voice while trying to wrap her arms around the latinas waist to keep her still.

"There's somebody in the living room and kitchen area but everybody should be sleeping." Santana whispered while crawling out of the bed.

"Maybe its the dog San." Brittany suggested while reaching her hand out to pull the Latina back into bed.

"The dogs sleeping by your foot Brit." Santana chuckled softly.

"Let me come with you." Brittany said while getting up. Santana gently pushed her back in the bed. "Please stay here with Alanzo. If the house is getting raided, I don't want him to get hurt or kidnapped or something.

"San, you can't go out there by yourself." Brittany said while walking towards the latina. "Let me come with you, before we go out there, lets sneak into the boys room and lay him down on one of their beds or put him in Mercedes room."

Santana sighed before nodding. "Okay." She lifted her son up and coddled him in her chest. They ran across the hallway into Mercedes room and gently put him in her bed. While they were placing him, she stirred and woke up. "What are you guys doing?" She asked while wrapping her arm around the little boy.

"I think there's somebody in the house and I don't want him in my room by himself when I go to check it out. If the house is getting raided by a psycho, I don't want him getting nabbed." Santana said while taking deep breaths. Mercedes nodded and sat up. "When you're sure everythings fine, just come back in so you can take him." Santana nodded and grabbed the only weapon that she saw visible, a mic stand from the closet, and handed it to Brittany. She then rifled through the bottom drawers of the dresser and found one of the pocket knives that her and Puck hid in case of an emergency.

Her and the blonde then slowly began creeping down the hallway to see who was in the house. They were sliding down the wall and got to the corner when Santana put her hand out to stop Brittany from moving forward. She crouched down and used the knife as a mirror to try and see who was in her house. There was a group of what looked like men in black hoodies. She took a deep breath and sat against the wall for a second. "Who's there?" Brittany asked.

"A lot of fucking people." Santana sighed while shaking her hands to try and calm her nerves.

"Where do you think they are?" One deep voice asked. Another person in a hoodie just shrugged.

"Maybe they're in her room." Another male voice concluded. "Come on, lets go find them."

The group turned around and they all had on masks. They began walking towards the hallway that held the bedrooms. Santana quickly pushed Brittany in the direction down the hall and into the doorway of a room, the room happened to be Alanzo's. Once some of the figures walked into the hallway, Santana and Brittany slid against the wall.

"Which room do you think is theirs?" A voice boomed. "We need to hurry up and find her and the kid before that big dude wakes up."

"Lets split up." Another voice suggested.

Once they agreed, two people walked into Alanzo's room and were immediately hit on the head with the mic stand by Brittany. The sound of the bodies dropping made the other men run to the room. Santana pushed Brittany behind the door when she heard the footsteps and she immediately pulled out the pocket knife and held it in front of her. The man who seemed to be the leader of the pack stepped forward. He took his hood off and out fell a headful of curls centering his face. He pulled his mask off to reveal full lips, green eyes and angular eyebrows. Santana swallowed harshly.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked shakily.

"I was just in the neighborhood San, and you know. I've still yet to meet MY son, Alanzo right?" The male asked with a smirk.

Santana shook her head quickly, "you'll never see him. I don't care what happens, you will not corrupt my son."

The voice laughed harshly. "You think I care what you say? I've been begging to meet him for years Santana. I'm tired of asking, I'm taking him. It's up to you what happens next, you can either come with me, because I know you still love me. Or, you can stay here and weep because you'll never see the baby again."

"I never loved you. You must be crazy." Santana said angrily.

"Than how did that baby boy come to be? I loved you. You were my love, we were supposed to be a family Santana. We were best friends, lets get that back. We can fall in love again." He said with a soft smile while walking towards her.

"Get the hell away from me Daniel. I mean it. The only reason that that little boy happened is because you abused me. We were never more than friends and you took advantage of me." Santana said while tears began to fall down her face. "Please, just leave, please." She asked softly.

"Can't do that hun, I came for you _and_ the boy." He finished while getting closer.

"PUCK!" Brittany screeched while squeezing behind the door with Santana following her lead.

"Get her." Daniel said while turning away from the latina, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled. "San! Santana please." Brittany called while Santana was being shook violently.

Or so she thought.

When she finally opened her eyes she looked around her room and it was dark, extremely dark. "Where am I?" She asked on guard.

"You're in your room San. You were shaking and sweating and whimpering and I woke you up to see what was wrong." Brittany said while brushing the hair that was stuck to the Latina's forehead away.

"I, uh, I-" Santana started before she heard faint noises from down the hall and what sounded like the lock to the front door, she looked at the clock and saw the time. She immediately walked over to the door and listened when she heard faint whispering.

"No, no no. Please no." She said softly. "Brittany grab Alanzo and come with me."

Brittany immediately complied and they put him in Mercedes room, who immediately recited what happened in Santana's dream. Santana gave the blonde the mic stand and took her hand dragging her down the hallway into the hall closet. Brittany was looking at the Latina with wide eyes, completely confused as to what was going on.

"San, what's the matter?" Brittany asked while watching the smaller woman dialing numbers in a safe. Once it opened, the latina pulled out a small Kahr Arms P380 Pistol with a trace laser. "Santana what are you doing?" Brittany asked with wide eyes as the Latina loaded the gun and took the safety off.

"Someone's in the house Brittany." Santana said quietly while pressing her ear to the door.

"So you're going to shoot them?" Brittany questioned incredulously.

"No… I'm just going to scare them." She shrugged quietly.

"Santana you can't do that, you don't even know who they are." Brittany tried to reason.

"Well, nobody should be in this fucking house besides anybody who's already in here. Brittany, this just happened in my dream, literally everything that's happening right now but instead of getting this gun, I thought a stupid little pocket knife would protect us and we were about to die." Santana said with a stone face. "Just trust me, please, I'm not going to kill anybody."

Brittany nodded sadly and followed the Latina down the hall, she grabbed a pocket mirror off of the floor and pointed it around the corner to which, not to her surprise, she seen a group of people who were wearing black and were all faced away from them.

"Where do you think they are?" A male voice questioned.

"Maybe they're in her room." Another voice added.

"Come on, lets go get there before they wake up." A female voice said.

"I'll lead the way." The second male voice said.

The footsteps began coming towards the corner and Santana immediately stood up and aimed the gun at the person in the front of the group.

"STOP." She yelled.

The person immediately put their hands up, as did everybody else in the room.

"Don't shoot." One of the voices said.

"What are you doing in here at 4 in the morning? Nobody is supposed to be here." Santana said viciously towards the group while observing her surroundings to make sure she wouldn't be getting ambushed.

"I'm going to get Puck," Brittany said before scampering off.

Brittany ran to the back bedroom to wake up Puck. When she told him what happened, he immediately got up and ran to the living room in awe of the group of people in his living room. He noticed Santana with the gun and walked softly, instructing Brittany to do the same.

"Hey San, it's me and Brit behind you. Don't freak." He said softly to which she just nodded her head and kept the gun pointed at the group. Brittany picked up the mic stand and Puck immediately walked over to the desk in the hall and snatched a pocket knife from behind a picture, quickly opening it and standing next to the Latina.

"Take your hood off." Santana instructed shakily.

When the man pulled his hood down, he had a black ski mask covering his face. No feature on him was visible because of the mask and the darkness in the room from it being only four in the morning. "What the fuck." Puck mumbled under his breath before surging forward and grabbing the dude by the shirt and putting the blade of the knife to his neck, "what the hell do you think you're doing here? You're trying to break into our house, trying to rob us?" He asked angrily.

"We just wanted to see Santana and Alanzo." Another male voice said, though the voice sounded much older.

Puck pushed the dude up against the wall, hard. "Well lookie here home boy, I don't know what the fuck your plan was tonight, but it ends here."

"Please don't do this." The voice pleaded starting to break. When one of the other people began to move towards Puck, Santana immediately aimed the gun at him.

"Stay where you are. You're not going to hurt him." Santana said shakily while taking a deep breath.

"Puckerman, stop." The older male voice said sternly. "Knock it off. Now!"

Puck didn't let up, he held the teen by the neck up against the wall with the knife lying on his vien. He quickly turned his head to the side to look at the man in the back of the group and smirked. "You're gonna intrude in _my _home, where _my pregnant_ fiance is and where _my_ sister and nephew are, not to mention the other people in _my _home and tell me how to act?" Puck laughed. "You would have thought, but I know the laws of what I can and can't do and if I really wanted to I could snap this boys neck for intruding and posing threat to the two women who I hold dearest to me and the little boy."

"We're not here to hurt you." Another voice said softly.

"Puckerman!" The male voice said again loudly.

At that yell, most of the house woke up. Quinn was the first to make it to the living room and was in shock when she saw what was happening. "Puck." She said softly walking towards him.

"Go to the room Q, you can get hurt out here." He said without looking in her direction.

Finn and Mike came running out with Sam not too far behind.

"What the hell is going on here?" They asked taking in the picture of Santana with a gun and Puck about to slice somebody's throat.

"They broke in, they said they're here for um, for San and Alanzo." Brittany said softly while swallowing harshly to debrief the group. The boys walked up and stood next to Santana when Quinn walked forward again. "Noah, let the boy go. Now." When he didn't let him go, she began to get agitated. "NOW NOAH." She screamed, he finally complied, pushing the boy back to the group.

"Santana, put the gun down." Quinn said softly.

"I'm not letting them steal my son Q." Santana muttered just as quietly.

"They won't. I promise." Quinn said, not seeming to get through to her. "B, please help."

Brittany walked over to the Latina and softly placed her hand on top of the gun and slowly lowered it. "It's fine San. It'll be okay." She said softly while placing the safety back on the gun and handing it to Finn who stuck it in his waistband. Santana nodded softly.

"Take your goddamn hoods and masks off." Quinn said sternly to the people in the room. They all put their heads down and complied.

Once they took the hoods off, everyones mouths dropped open in awe.

It was the parents. Santana's parents, and Brittany's parents and even Pucks parents. The childrens faces fell when they looked at their family members. The boy that Puck had up against the wall turned out to be Santana's step brother who was 17 years old.

"What are you guys doing here?" Santana asked looking between the three families.

"We came to see you guys for the holidays." Santana's father explained.

"Why the hell would you make it seem like you were breaking into our damn house?" Puck said agitated.

"Better yet, how did you guys even get in here? The locks have been changed just recently." Quinn asked to which Jake and Santana's brother, Franco, both timidly raised their hands.

"You broke into our house?" Santana asked getting angry. "Why the fuck would you do that? You can't fucking do stuff like that."

"You almost fucking just got killed for doing that. What in your right mind gave you guys that idea?" Puck asked incredulously while moving closer to the two boys.

"It's because we came here to surprise you guys and the locks were changed so we thought we would just pick the lock, you know?" Jake asked while backing up as his brother walked towards him.

"No biggie." Franco added with a smile shrugging his shoulders.

Puck whacked them both on the back of the head. "Noah!" His mother yelled, to which he put his hand up. "No mom, I don't want to hear it. Both numb nuts here know that Santana has fucking anxiety and I'm sure you all just realized that considering she was about to bust a cap in all of you."

"Why would you guys do that?" Quinn asked softly while dropping her head. They both just shrugged.

"Bull shit." Puck retorted.

"Well, the only reason that we're even here is because of Quinn." Franco added quickly, trying to flip the blame.

"Uh uh, no. You were supposed to stay at a hotel until the morning and then I was going to text you guys so that you can come over. Nobody told any of you to come here at 4 in the fucking morning." Quinn responded quickly while crossing her arms.

Brittany finally turned and looked around the room to see her mom and her younger sister, Hanna. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" She pondered.

"Santana invited us." Hanna responded with a smile and walking to give Santana a hug.

"How'd you know where we lived?" Santana asked the smaller blonde after giving her a hug.

"We ran into Mr. and Mrs. Lopez on the plane and they told us to follow them, so here we are." Hanna shrugged. "If I would have known you had anxiety, I would have tried to stop them more." She said softly.

"It's fine Han, you didn't know."

Alanzo came trotting out of the room with Mercedes following behind and quickly ran to his mother and cuddled into her chest. Santana smiled and rubbed his back. "Mommy. Did Santa come?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, baby he did. But come on, lets go back to bed." Santana said softly while hoisting him on her hip and grabbing Brittany's hand to bring her back to their room. Brittany didn't move. Santana turned and looked at the blonde, "What's wrong Brit?"

"Where are my parents gonna stay?" She asked softly.

"Well, if Hanna wants, she can take Alanzo's room for the night." Santana suggested.

"And Mr and Mrs. P, you can have the extra bed in my room." Mercedes smiled softly.

"Cedes would you mind showing them where the room is?" Santana asked as she let go of Brittany's hand so that she could greet her family. Mercedes nodded and took Mr. and Mrs. Pierce and showed them the room with Rachel and Kurt following behind her.

Santana then took Brittany's hand again and showed Hanna to Alanzo's room before dragging the blonde back to her bedroom. Puck and Quinn had sent the Lopez's and Puckerman's to go and stay at a hotel and they would be notified of when they could come back over. After everybody had left, it was around 5:30 in the morning, the group agreed that they would get back up at around 8 to go about the normal routine.

Santana brought Alanzo into her room and laid him down on the side of the bed that was up against the wall and tucking him in. She then sat down and began going through her closet for what to wear for that day. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the brunette went through her closet looking for clothes.

"Are you okay San?" The blonde asked. Santana simply nodded her head, afraid to speak for the fear of her voice cracking. Brittany sighed, "you can talk to me San. I'm here to help you, not hurt you. I promise." Santana sighed before turning around and revealing the few tears that were on her face.

Brittany immediately pulled her into a hug. "Talk to me San." The blonde said while sitting down on the floor with the latina in her lap.

Santana cleared her throat before going to speak.

"Well, it's no mystery that I was raped," she said barely above a whisper while avoiding eye contact with the blonde, "and because of that, I have some side effects if you will. For example, the panic attack that you seen last night when you asked me about his dad. I, uh, for the most part, I'm fine. It's just that there's certain things and times that trigger stuff pops up and I won't be able to control it and on occasion I'll have really bad night terrors. And I identify with a condition called hypervigilance which means that I'm super aware of everything going on and my purpose I guess you would say, is to try and detect threats… which is why I was able to hear those footsteps and the lock and everything."

Brittany didn't say much, instead she continued to rub her hand up and down Santana's back.

"I, uh, I guess having the heightened senses collided with a night terror because I had a dream that was exactly what just happened, but instead it was um, it was Alanzo's father." Santana said through a sob. "He said that he was coming to take him and that if I wanted to see my son that I had to be in love with him because he said that he loved me."

"Santana, he will never hurt you again." Brittany said softly. "He will never hurt you as long as I'm in your life. I plan on staying with you and with your son for the rest of my life Santana. Nobody will hurt you. I swear." Santana nodded softly.

"Come on, lets get you to sleep, you look exhausted." Brittany said while pulling the brunette up to the bed.

"I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep Brit." Santana said softly. "You can go to sleep though, I'll be fine."

"If you're not sleeping, than neither am I. We can watch a movie until everybody else gets up." Brittany suggested to which Santana smiled. "By the way, I wanted to say thank you for getting my parents and my sister here. I know it didn't happen how you wanted it to, but, I appreciate it a lot and I know they're probably ecstatic to be seeing you again." Brittany finished kissing Santana on the top of the head.

"No problem Brit. When I realized you'd be here for at least a few days, I wrote your sister and I flew them out on the best flight for them. They were supposed to stay in a hotel for the night but it looks like my family obviously ruined the proper surprise." Santana said softly while laying her head on Brittany's chest.

"It's okay San, don't worry about how I found out, all that matters is that they're here and you're here and we're all here together." Brittany said with a smile. "By the way, since when do you have a like 16 year old little brother?"

"_Step_ brother." Santana emphasized. "He's 17. But, uh, I'm sure you remember when my mom passed away senior year." Santana paused to take a deep breath, "my dad got married, I want to say, like a year after you went on tour and I left Lima." She finished quietly.

"Seriously?" Brittany asked appalled. Santana simply nodded her head.

"I couldn't believe it either. And the horrible thing about her is that she's one of the step moms who tries to act like they're your real mother. What she doesn't understand is that she isn't my mom, and she never will be my mom." Santana added harshly.

"I take it you don't like her very much." Brittany added gently.

"Not the least bit. I can't stand her. I don't talk to my dad much anymore, if ever, because of her." Santana sighed while pressing her head into Brittany's heartbeat.

"It'll all get better one day." Brittany said gently.

"We can hope, but I doubt it." Santana said while turning the tv up a little bit and playing one of the Charlie Brown Christmas Specials.

Within 45 minutes of watching the show, Santana managed to fall asleep listening to Brittany's heartbeat. Once Brittany noticed that the Latina had fallen asleep, she followed in her footsteps and went to sleep too. It was a blissful sleep, one reason why could be because she was cuddled by the love of her life and the soon to be runner up.

/

At 9:00, Hanna walked into the room to go get the three and have them come to breakfast. When she walked in, she was greeted with the cutest sight that she probably ever saw. Brittany was lying in the middle of the bed with Santana's head over her heart and Alanzo's head in her neck. The blonde had her arms around both of the Lopez's and Santana had her arm wrapped around Brittany and Alanzo's back pulling him in closer.

She quickly took a picture and walked over to wake them up. She sat down softly on the corner of the bed and gently poked Brittany until she opened her eyes. Brittany groaned at seeing her sister and closed her eyes before mumbling, "what do you want Han?"

"Quinn told me to come get you guys, it's time for breakfast." The younger blonde said while running her hands through Alanzo's mohawk.

Brittany nodded, "we'll be out there in like ten minutes Han, let me just wake Santana and Alanzo up."

Hanna nodded and quickly left the room. Once she left, Brittany groaned before feeling all of the weight that was holding her down. She looked down and smiled at the sight of Santana and Alanzo curled into her. She gently began rubbing her hand on Santana's back while whispering her name to wake her up. It took a few minutes, but the Latina soon woke up and looked at the blonde with a smile.

"Good morning beautiful." Santana said softly while leaning up to peck her on the corner of her mouth. Brittany smiled before responding with a good morning.

"Come on, lets go eat." Brittany said as Santana sat up and stretched. Brittany sat up holding Alanzo to her chest and stretched her legs before standing up.

"Here, let me take him Brit. You don't need to carry him." Santana said while reaching to take the baby. Brittany shook her head.

"It's fine San, I don't mind, really." She said smiling while leaning down and chastely kissing her on the lips. "I love him already."

Santana smiled to herself before leading the way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. This was the most people that have been at the table in the Lopez-Puckerman household in a long time, possibly ever. It was a good thing that they opted for one of those really big tables that can be transformed to becoming smaller if need be.

Santana walked over to Alanzo's chair and opened the seat for Brittany to sit him in the chair. Brittany buckled him in while Santana poured his usual orange juice into one of his sippy cups. He groaned when he opened his eyes and saw how bright it was. He began pouting when he realized that his mom wasn't by him.

"Oh my god, that is too cute. He has your pout Santana." Hanna said while smiling at the little boy.

"What can I say? These genes are extra strong." Santana winked at her while fixing Alanzo a plate and then herself. Brittany was pouring herself and Santana a cup of eggnog when Santana finally sat down.

"Sorry about how you guys were greeted this morning." Santana said softly without making eye contact. "I didn't expect anybody to be in the house so when I heard the noises and everybody was in here with their hoods up, I thought the worst immediately and thought somebody was coming here to harm one of us or Alanzo." She finished embarrassedly.

"It's fine dear." Susan Pierce said.

"I understand why you would think that; look who was sleeping in this house last night." Evan Pierce said.

"Exactly. I mean, here this house is with pop diva sensation Mercedes Jones," Hanna started gesturing to the woman, "up and coming sensation Santana Lopez," she added pointing to Santana, "Broadway star Rachel Berry, male model Sam Evans, VOGUE designer Kurt Hummel, Brittany who has been on tour with Beyonce and Rihanna and more and Mike who choreographs for the stars, producers Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray and then whatever Blaine does." She finished with everybody laughing and Blaine crossing his arms.

"So, Santana, what's this handsome boys name?" Susan asked gesturing to the little boy who was sitting in his chair eating with his hands.

"Mommy I want a sip." He said while pointing to her eggnog.

She complied and took her cup while grabbing a straw from the center of the table and letting him take a sip. Smiling when he got a little on his chin, which she wiped off with her thumb and licked off.

"Tell them your name mijo." Santana said softly to him.

"Alanzo Mateo Lopez." He said with a smile grabbing one of the apple slices off of his plate and eating it.

"That's such a handsome name." Susan responded.

"Very. The name is much more manly-er than mine." Evan said with a smile. "What does it mean?" He questioned Santana.

"Well, Alanzo can be inferred as either 'Ready to fight' or 'Ready for battle' and I chose Mateo because it was my moms middle name, but she had the feminine one obviously and it means that he's gods gift." Santana said with a smile.

"He certainly looks like Gods gift. He's perfect." Susan said smiling at the little boy.

"He is, Merry Christmas mini Santana." Hanna added in.

Alanzo was now more awake and looked at the blonde with a small smirk, "Merry Chris'mas ya filfy an'mal."

After that, the rest of breakfast seemed to carry on nicely. The conversations were light and completely enjoyable. After breakfast, the house went around opening presents and gifts and having a grand old time. It was all going really perfect. That was, until it got to be around 1 in the afternoon. Santana was sitting in the corner of the living room on the piano bench with the rest of the house.

"Q, Berry, ready for a throwback?" Santana asked while smiling. The two girls nodded and sat down on either side of the Latina while she began playing the opening keys to Love Song by Sara Bareilles. The group all started bobbing their heads with the music while Finn lightly played the drum to the beat. After that song, Santana, Finn and Puck had all played the instruments for different songs that anybody wanted to sing. The songs were ranging from Puck singing Far Away by Nickelback, Mercedes singing Respect by Aretha Franklin (eliciting the response "You go Aretha!" from Santana), Sam singing a song by Justin Bieber, the boys all singing You And I by One Direction, wrapping around to Puck and Quinn singing Just Give Me a Reason and Artie singing Like I Can by Sam Smith.

"San, Noah," Quinn started, "Your parents are on the way." Quinn said softly to the two. They acknowledged Quinn but not the fact that their families were coming.

"Alright." Santana said looking over to her son who was sitting in Brittany's lap, "Lanzo, want to sing your song?"

He quickly nodded his head. "Can you and B sing with me?" He asked shyly. Santana looked at the blonde and smiled happily. Brittany nodded her head and waited for them to figure out the beat and started singing. Santana started the opening lines of Jealous with Alanzo and Brittany quickly following along. Brittany made sure to stay a quiet so that people would hear Alanzo, as did Santana once the chorus came around because that was the main part that the little boy knew. While singing the song, Santana winked at Brittany.

Hanna recorded the whole thing and made sure that she showed the whole group that was around her in the video. She took a small video clip of everything going on and soon posted it to her instagram saying "my christmas is better than yours. ;)" and she quickly closed her phone.

The group started singing along with the two girls and Alanzo and it was obvious that everybody was enjoying themselves. The group then split into different sections to do different things. Santana, Alanzo, Brittany and Brittany's family were all sitting in the living room watching the Spongebob Christmas special with Alanzo and just catching up on little things that they missed over the past few years. The Pierce family learned about Santana's up and coming career and it made sense why she was being talked about so much.

"It's funny cause nobody wanted to believe me that I knew you Santana and now I can't wait to rub it in their faces when I get back home." Hanna said smiling as Alanzo laid his head on her shoulder.

"I think somebody likes you Han." Santana said chuckling. "But they didn't believe you?"

"Nope. When I told my friends that I was going to be spending Christmas with _thee_ Santana Lopez, they all said that I was bluffing. They kept saying that I was making it all up and that you and my sister didn't use to date or whatever." Hanna said while playing with Alanzo's hair.

Santana chuckled. "Well, you can tell all your little friends that we're basically sisters."

Brittany looked at Santana curiously waiting for her to continue, "I told your sister in high school that she will always be my girlfriend. Even if it's not exactly set in stone right now." Santana finished while winking at the blonde who blushed.

"Why are you guys so cute? Why can't I find love like you guys?" Hanna asked causing Brittany and Santana to turn red.

"Well, Han… If you ever fall in love with your best friend, and you're lucky enough that they love you back," Santana said while glancing at Brittany, "maybe you'll get lucky like we did."

"But, you'll never find a love like ours. Our love only comes around once in a millenium, it's like Romeo and Juliet." Brittany added with a smile while putting her arm around Santana's small waist.

"That is very true." Santana added giving Brittany a kiss on the cheek.

"So-"

"We're back!" Franco yelled while walking into the house. Santana immediately tensed up at hearing her step brothers voice, Brittany noticed immediately. She groaned and quickly hid her face in Brittany's neck while mumbling "make them go away."

"Santanita." Antonio Lopez called out walking into the condo. Santana groaned and raised her hand causing Hanna and Mr. and Mrs. Pierce to snicker.

The man walked into the room and leaned down to kiss his daughter on the cheek and say hello to his grandson. "Hola abuelo." Alanzo said softly not moving from his spot with Hanna. He smiled softly, kind of disappointed that his daughter nor grandson got up to greet him properly. Antonio walked over to Susan and Evan Pierce and greeted them pleasantly telling him that he was slightly surprised to see them already and that Santana had reached out to them considering Quinn contacted him.

Franco soon came waltzing into his room with a grin on his face, obviously ready to bug Santana. He went over to Alanzo and started bothering him, making Santana annoyed. "Franco, leave him alone." Santana said sternly. However, her brother didn't listen.

"STOP!" Alanzo yelled at Franco.

"Franco leave him alone." Santana said once again, when he didn't listen, she quickly stood up and smacked him on the back of the head, quite hard. "I told you to leave him the hell alone, why don't you listen?"

"I'm telling mom." He said before quickly running out of the room.

"I don't give a fuck, go ahead and tell your mom! It doesn't make a difference to me!" Santana yelled out after him, sitting down with a huff and having Alanzo crawl into her lap. Within minutes, Santana's step mother, Veronica came walking into the room with broad shoulders, indicating that she was angry. Veronica was a black woman who was around 5'7 and she had very hard features that in turn made her look very mean, worse than Santana.

"Santana, did you hit Franco?" She came in asking with an attitude crossing her arms at Santana. Santana rolled her eyes ignoring the woman. Franco came walking up beside his mother and crossed his arms smirking. "I'm talking to you Santana." Veronica said walking in front of the TV.

"Move!" Alanzo said loudly while glaring at the woman who was now blocking his show.

"Alanzo, that is no way to speak to your grandmother." Veronica said while giving the little boy a dirty look.

Santana glared at the woman before sitting up and speaking, "1. You are NOT his grandmother so don't ever say those words again in your life. You're blocking his show so if you wouldn't mind moving. And 2. It's none of your business, Franco is 17 he shouldn't need to go running to you when something happens that bothers him." Santana finished leaning back down.

"I am his grandmother Santana. I'm your mother as well. And you should not be hitting Franco, he's your brother." Veronica said while glaring at the Latina.

"He is _not _my brother and you are _not _my mother. I only have one mother and you're not her, you will _never _be her." Santana said while quickly moving Alanzo to the couch cushion and standing up. "Don't ever say that again, you'll never be my mom." Santana said again while glaring at Veronica.

"Well guess what Santana," Veronica started, Brittany got up immediately knowing where this conversation was headed, "Your mother is DEAD." She said loudly. Loud enough that the whole house heard it, and immediately stopped what they were doing. Once those words left her mouth, Santana immediately saw red and she punched Veronica right in the face; she woulda kept on if Brittany didn't grab her arms and pull her away.

Alanzo was sitting on the couch in awe of what was going on.

"Hanna grab him and get over here now." Brittany said once she moved Santana away from her stepmother.

"Mom are you okay?" Franco asked frantically while inspecting his mother. Once he seen the blood he immediately went over to go and hit Santana when Puck jumped in front of him.

"Don't you dare." He growled at the teen.

"She hit my mom!" He screamed.

"I don't care if she smacked your kid, you're not laying a hand on her." Puck said pushing him back by the chest. Franco lifted his fist to punch Puck when Finn grabbed him from behind.

"What do you think you're doing? I know you weren't planning on hitting my best friend." Finn said while twisting the boys arm.

Antonio came running in minutes later after hearing the commotion. "What is going on in here!" He yelled once he saw Franco being held with his arm behind his back by Finn and Puck holding Franco's jaw while getting even further into his face, Veronica going to run at Santana but being caught in the air by Sam and Mike and Santana leaning into Brittany sadly.

"I SAID, WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" He yelled once again to get everybody's attention. They all looked up at him and stopped what they were doing, all except for Puck who pushed Franco up against a wall like this morning.

"Let him go Puck." Antonio said loudly. Puck didn't comply. "Noah Puckerman, I said to let him go. NOW."

"Let him go why? So that he can show us the type of man that you raised Mr. Lopez?" He said aggressively.

"What are you talking about Noah?" Antonio asked getting angry.

"Oh, well you see this little bitch boy right here," Puck began while applying more pressure onto Franco and pushing him farther, if even possible, into the wall, "went to swing on your baby girl."

"What?" He asked incredulously while looking between Santana and Franco.

"Yeah, some man you raised." Puck said.

Antonio looked between the three adult members of his family and stopped turning once he laid eyes on Santana, "What did you do Santana?" He asked angrily.

Everybody in the rooms jaw went slack.

"What?" Santana asked barely above a whisper.

"I know that you caused this, what did you do?" He asked getting madder.

Veronica quickly composed herself and ran over to Antonio putting on an act, "She struck me Antonito." Antonio glared at Santana before letting his wife continue. "I was just trying to have a conversation with her when she started yelling at me and she got up and hit me." She continued with a fake cry while smirking at Santana.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Santana mumbled.

"Why would you do this?" He asked looking at Santana.

"That's definitely not what happened." Santana responded.

"It's apparent that it is Santana." He concluded angrily.

"Like hell it is." Santana began.

"Don't use that tone with me. Apologize to your mother and your brother." He said sternly.

"They're NOT my family!" Santana yelled.

"That's not nice Santana." Antonio responded. "They are your family. You need to apologize."

"They're not my fucking family. I don't care what you say, she will NEVER be my mom. I don't care what anybody says and that little jerk will never be my brother. I can't stand either of them." She voiced.

"Santana." He said with a warning tone.

"No! I'm sick and tired of this! Ever since mom died, you don't even look at me. I never fucking did anything to you! You didn't even care when it happened either, it wasn't even a few months later when you brought this tramp home and said that you were dating her." Santana started.

"Santana Marie Lopez." Antonio tried again.

"No, fuck you and your middle name bullshit. It doesn't matter anyways because no matter what I say, your favorite is always going to be dick head over there. It's like you never even cared about Mom. You didn't even grieve her. You didn't even ask me how I was doing with any of it. You never fucking cared and you never did. This, this _bitch_ was probably your mistress and you were glad when mom died. You were finally able to have the family that you wanted to have because me and mom never meant anything to you did we?" Santana challenged.

"San calm down." Brittany whispered to her as she rubbed her arms.

Antonio didn't say anything. Santana shook her head and vigorously wiped the tears off of her face. "Get out" she seethed through her teeth. "I never want to see you again."

"Santana." He said in a pleading tone.

"Get OUT!" She yelled once more, however he didn't listen, he instead walked towards his daughter to try and make things better. When Antonio got too close to Santana, Alanzo immediately ran in front of her and punched Antonio in the knee while yelling "get away from my mommy!"

Antonio looked down and sighed. "Santana," he tried.

"Leave." She said defeated. "Leave before I call the cops or security."

He turned around and left. Puck pushed Franco extremely hard out the door, "If I ever see you again Franco, you better count your fucking blessings boy."

The rest of the evening went by fairly quiet. They all regrouped and watched movies in the living room before eating dinner together as a family. Once they were done eating, they all grouped around the piano one more time for the day to sing any christmas songs that they wanted. Once they were gathered around the piano, Santana had Alanzo sit in her piano bench seat while she went and got her laptop and came walking back out.

"Would you guys mind being in a live chat type thing?" Santana asked before even opening her laptop.

"What's that dear?" Susan asked curious with Evan nodding his head.

"Oh, it's basically where the camera on my laptop will be recording us and stuff like that and my fans and Mercedes and Brits and Mikes and Rachels fans will all be able to watch and if they have any questions, they can leave them on the website and we can answer them while we're connected." Santana finished.

"Oh, of course than darling. Anything for the fans." Susan winked at Santana as the rest of the group laughed and nodded their heads to the singer. Santana smiled and walked over to find an angle that everybody will be seen at. She was setting up the link and she told everybody in the room what it was so that they could share it.

"Alright guys, try and tag as many of us as you can. Got it darlings?" Santana said once she set up the laptop in a perfect area. She went and sat on the bench next to Alanzo and smiled at him.

"Babe, do you have my phone?" Santana asked looking at Brittany. Brittany nodded and tossed the phone to the Latina. "Thanks."

Everybody in the room tweeted something about the link to get it started.

"Don't forget to at Hanna guys, her friends think she doesn't know us so lets show them." Santana said with a wink in Hanna's direction.

** Snixx: **_**Hey everybody, click this link for a live Q&A/sing sesh with some special guests! ;)**_

** Snixx: **_**Special Guests include but not limited to: MercedesJones, RachelBarbraBerry, Frankenteen, QueenFabray, Puckasauras, HGPierce and my fav BSPierce ;) ...Not to mention, ALANZO!**_

** MercedesJones: **_**For all that wanted to see my roots, click this link to watch us in action. Q&A Session as well as special guests, Including, but not limited to Snixx, baby snixx, RachelBarbraBerry, DruidDude, SamIAm, BSPierce, HGPierce Puckasauras KurtHummelVOGUE and more!**_

** RachelBarbraBerry: **_**Merry Christmas all! Click this link for some real life fun with MercedesJones, Snixx, Frankenteen, DruidDude, KurtHummelVOGUE, BSPierce, HGPierce, QueenFabray, Mike and Tina and baby Alanzo! including Q&A**_

** QueenFabray: **_**For those of you who wanted more of mine and DruidDude's top artists Snixx and MercedesJones click this link for some interesting stuff! Not to mention special guests!...INCLUDING Snixx's SON! & A Q&A SESH!**_

** KurtHummelVOGUE: **_**Old Glee session with the best! Click this link to see me, RachelBarbraBerry, Snixx (& baby snixx), BlaineAnderson, Frankenteen, MercedesJones, BSPierce, HGPierce and way more! PS: Q&A!**_

** HGPierce: **_**Hey everyone! Click this link for a live show from Snixx, MercedesJones, RachelBarbraBerry, BSPierce, QueenFabray, Puckasaurus, KurtHummelVOGUE and more special guests!**_

All the group retweeted each others tweets before getting ready to start singing. Santana sat properly at the piano getting ready to play a song.

"Did anybody notice that we're all still in our pjs?" Mercedes commented chuckling. Everybody looked down at their outfits and laughed.

"It's fine." Santana shrugged. "Besides, who can go wrong with being on Santa Clauses good list AND Mrs. Clauses naughty list?" She asked while winking at Brittany.

"You know your fans probably heard that all?" Sam asked while laughing. Santana just shrugged and smiled.

"Hey Santana, do you mind if I man the computer?" Blaine asked.

"Don't get your hair gel on it." Santana responded, he frowned and told Kurt that he could do it. "What am I doing? Just answering questions?" He asked to which Santana just nodded.

"Lanzo, pick who you want to sing baby." Santana said getting ready as Puck grabbed his guitar and Finn sat at the drums getting comfortable.

"I want you to sing first mommy." He said excitedly.

"Alright baby." Santana said smiling. "We're singing Christmas songs first so what song do you want me to sing?" Santana asked her son.

He rubbed his chin and looked at the ceiling while smiling, "Santa baby." He said softly. Santana chuckled softly and began playing while singing.

Everybody began rocking back and forth while Santana began singing to her son. He began smiling widely while listening to his mom, and there was no doubt that Santana's fan base was growing through this. Once the song was finished everybody cheered for a moment before Brittany got up and walked to sit down next to Santana.

"More like Santana Baby." She said with a big smile loud enough for everybody to hear. Santana laughed loudly and leaned forward to give Brittany a peck on the lips with a big smile.

Kurt started laughing, "Your fans are going crazy right now."

"Why?" Santana asked glancing at him confused.

"Well, dears, you might have forgotten that you're on camera as you always do when you're in Brittany Santana mode, but you just kissed in front of millions." Kurt explained.

"Shit, really?" Brittany asked. Kurt just nodded.

"Is it bad?" Santana asked.

"No. It's actually pretty much all positive. They're all jealous, but they don't know whether to be jealous of you or of Brit." He chuckled causing everybody else to laugh.

"Sounds like me in high school." Puck joked earning a playful slap from Quinn.

"Aunt Cedes sings next!" Alanzo said.

Mercedes happily complied and began singing All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey. The group all started dancing around as best they could. The next person to sing was Blaine.

"My turn! Maybe I'll get discovered." He winked at Quinn and Artie. "Come on Kurt."

The pair began singing Baby, It's Cold Outside. The group all began rocking with the beat while Mercedes and Quinn left the room to get the eggnog and hand it around. Santana leaned over and whispered to Brittany while playing the piano and the blonde ran off. Within minutes, she came back with two of Alanzo's sippy cups; one was filled with eggnog and the other had french vanilla hot chocolate in it. Alanzo smiled brightly at the blonde before taking both cups and crawling into Brittany's lap.

All of the fans that were watching the link were having anxiety attacks at how perfect everything seemed in the Lopez-Puckerman household. They were all writing in about how cute they thought the household was.

Artie was the next one to sing, he was singing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Frank Sinatra. So many girls began fangirling over his voice once he started singing. After he finished singing that song, they began singing Christmas Time is Here from one of the Charlie Brown Christmas specials with Alanzo leading out.

Once that song finished, Puck began singing Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer while he strummed his guitar causing Alanzo to laugh first and everybody else to follow.

"Alright, last Christmas song for now guys, you ready?" Finn asked. Everybody nodded and they began singing You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch. Everybody laughed along as Artie and Sam made their voices very deep to sing the song.

"Alright, I got a song that I want to sing. All of you can join in once you know what it is." Santana said before she started playing the piano. She whispered into Brittany's ears, "for us." she said as she started to hit the notes.

Once Santana began hitting the keys, everybody got excited, especially Alanzo.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_You got my head spinnin no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_Whats going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My heads under water _

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me _

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_all your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_Give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_and you give me all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down _

_I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall _

_You're my muse_

_My worst distraction_

_My rythym and blues_

_I can't stop singing its ringing_

_my head for you_

_My heads under water but I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me _

_loves all of you_

_love your curves and all your edges_

_all your perfect imperfections_

_give your all to me_

_ill give my all to you_

_youre my end and my beginning_

_even when I lose I'm winning_

_cause I give my all of me_

_you give me all of you_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table _

_were both showing hearts_

_risking it all although it's hard_

_cause all of me loves all of you_

_love your curves and all your edges_

_all your perfect imperfections_

_give your all to me _

_ill give my all to you_

_you're my end and my beginning_

_even when i lose im winning_

_cause i give you all of me _

_and you give me all of you_

_i give you all of me_

_you give me all of you_

The group finished up singing the song and all laughed about how they're able to spend their night together.

"Hey Satan," Kurt said. "You should come over here and answer some of these questions."

Santana got up to go over there when Brittany held her hand down so she wouldn't get up, Santana looked at the blonde confused before smiling at her. "Come on." She whispered. "Cedes, come on."

Mercedes got up and the three girls and Alanzo sat down in front of the camera leaving enough room to see the other side of the room. Mercedes was sitting in one chair with Alanzo in her lap and Brittany was sitting in the other chair with Santana in her lap so that they didn't hog up the screen.

"Alright. Questions!" Alanzo yelled causing the girls to smile.

In the background, Puck was seen serenading Quinn with the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

"SnixxPez: My question is for Santana, who's that cute blonde and can I have her?" Mercedes read out loud laughing.

Brittany blushed and Santana smiled. "Sorry darling, but no, you cannot have the cute blonde." Santana replied.

"That's B!" Alanzo said happily while poking the blonde.

"ChocolateCanes78: So we know that all of you guys can sing, especially that sexy guy with the mohawk, how come not all of you guys are in the industry, you guys have connections."

"Well, it's up to them. Brit, you can answer this." Santana started.

"Well, Choco, if I may call you that," Brittany started with a smile, "it depends on the passion. I mean, I love singing but not as much as I love dancing. And because of that, I've been touring the world dancing and choreographing for different celebrities. Just like that asian guy over there, his name is Mike Chang and he does the same thing that I do."

"PresidentBSPierce: Is Brittany going to be choreographing any of your videos?" Santana read. "You can answer first Cedes."

"Of course. Especially now that she's back home where she belongs. I'd love to have her do all of my videos along with Mike." Mercedes finished smiling.

Santana went to go speak, but Brittany put a hand over her mouth, "I'll be choreographing San's life so expect to see more of me snixxies."

Once Santana uncovered her mouth she smiled, "she's not lying."

"Like 10 people asking what our favorite group is." Brittany said. The three girls all looked at each other.

"Guilty pleasure." Santana said softly before all three of them said the Spice Girls.

"It'll always be a Spice World." Alanzo said calmly which caused all of the girls to bust out laughing at his comment.

"How many times have you said that around him San?" Brittany laughed hysterically.

"Not enough." Santana laughed.

"Can we sing a song by them?" Mercedes read. "You girls down?"

"Yeah, lets just let Sam finish singing this Jesse McCartney song." Santana said.

"Don't hate on McCartney, Beautiful Soul used to be one of my favorite songs." Mercedes said with a smile.

Once Sam was done singing his song the three girls walked over to the piano. "We have a treat." Brittany said with a smile.

"Anybody feel free to join in, but we were requested to sing this. So we're gonna do it." Santana chuckled.

Mercedes hit play on the instrumental on her phone that was connected to the set of speakers and waited to begin as Santana beckoned Quinn up with them.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh

_SANTANA: _If you want my future, forget my past

_QUINN: If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

_MERCEDES: _Now don't go wasting, my precious time

_BRITTANY: Get your act together, we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really really wanna zigazig ahh_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_SANTANA: What do you think about that now you know how I feel_

_QUINN: Say you can handle my love, are you for real_

_MERCEDES: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

_BRITTANY: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ahh_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy but that's the way it is_

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully_

_We got em in the place who likes it in your face,_

_we got G like MC who likes it on an_

_Easy V doesn't come for free, shes a real lady_

_and as for me you'll see_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but thats the way it is_

They all laughed the song off and joked around for a few minutes while Puck and Quinn went over to the computer to answer some of the questions. Quinn sat on Pucks lap and read the questions and comments. She seen a lot of them commenting on how Puck was very sexy and that they wanted him so she turned over and kissed him passionately while smirking back at the camera, "Keep fantasizing kiddos. He's mine, has been for over 12 years." She said while giving him one last peck.

"How long have we all known each other?" Puck asked reading the question. "Well, we've all been close like this for like 10 years, actually longer. But uh, it really depends. I know that Q, Brit and Santana have been friends since like diapers, right babe?" He asked, she simply nodded.

"Finn, the drummer boy, and this mug have been friends since they were fetuses... along with Santana too." Quinn said recalling. "The rest of us who didn't know each other in diaper days, we met throughout school as most people do."

"How long have the blonde and Santana been together?" Puck asked while laughing. "The blonde has a name and that name is Brittany kiddos."

"They've been together since they were like...I want to say they were 4 when they first called each other girlfriend." Quinn said unsure of herself.

Quinn and Puck began laughing at the comments that were being wrote in periodically after that piece of information. "Don't be jealous snixxies, the blonde makes San a better person. Trust me." Puck interjected.

In the background of the camera, the two were seen dancing delicately with each other and smiling like mad men while Alanzo danced with Mercedes. "They've come a long long way, be happy for them guys, not jealous." Quinn added softly.

It was going on around 11:30 PM when Santana noticed the clock. "Lanzo, come here baby." She called her son who was walking over to her sluggishly. She smiled at him and picked him up. "B." Santana called, Brittany came walking over with a smile, "Do you need help San?" she asked while rubbing her hands on the Latina's arms. Santana smiled at the gesture while shaking her head softly.

"Go get your sister and tell her to make sure that all of her friends are watching the live stream." Santana said softly. Brittany smiled brightly while running off calling out to her sister. Alanzo was half asleep on Santana's chest when she rubbed his back, "Stay up for a few more minutes mijo. Then you can go to bed."

"Alright, 'Cedes, Q, Berry, everyyyyone, come here." Santana said walking over to the group of them.

"What's up S?" Quinn asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Santana giggled. "I just wanted to do something nice for Han. All of her friends don't believe her that she's here and that she knows us and everything, so I just wanted to help her out. We're gonna close down the livestream when she gets out here, I was gonna let her say bye but I wanted us all to be in view. & then, I know that all of you love Brit's sister like your own so I was wondering if you guys would mind like shouting her out on your instagram with a picture that was taken, cause I know there was tons, or even just on twitter or something just so we can rub it in those damn 17 year olds faces that Han knows _all _of us and they don't." Santana finished with her signature smirk.

Everybody laughed, "you know we have to do it because look at that smirk." Mercedes pointed out while laughing hysterically.

Moments later, Hanna walked over to the group, "What's up San?"

"Well, Hanna Banana, we wanted to let you say goodnight to everybody on the livestream so you can rub it in everybodys faces." Santana said with a soft smirk playing on her lips.

"Seriously?!" Hanna asked excitedly.

"Yes maam, but first. Group picture with everybody so that you can post it on your instagram to gloat." Santana smirked. "Lanzo, baby smile." Santana said once everybody was in view. Mr. Pierce volunteered to take the picture for his daughter. They were all sitting in the living room. Hanna was sitting in the middle of the 5 person couch, Santana was sitting on her left side with Alanzo in her lap and Brittany on her side with her hand on her thigh. On Hanna's right side Mercedes sat with Quinn sitting in Pucks lap. Rachel was sitting on the floor in front of Puck while Artie was sitting on the other side of Brittany. Finn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine were all sitting on the back of the couch behind the first row of people.

The first picture that they took was a serious picture with all of them looking at the camera and smiling brightly. The next picture was a less serious, the boys in the back and Tina were all putting up bunny ears behind one anothers heads, Alanzo, Mercedes and Hanna made the duck face and threw up a peace sign while Quinn and Puck made mad faces, Rachel was looking up at the rest of the group on the couch like they were crazy, Artie was lifting his leg up with his hands acting like he was going to get up out of his chair and Brittany was kissing Santana on the cheek while Santana had her mouth agape and her hand in front of it in mock awe.

The last picture that they took got a little crazy. In this picture, Rachel was on the floor with a karaoke mic in hand with her hand in the air like she was singing a massive note, Artie had one hand in the air and the other on his ear as if he was recording vocals, Quinn was acting as if she was strangling Puck and he was acting as if he were getting choked out. Mercedes began to act like she was praying because of all the crazy around her, Alanzo and Hanna were making crazy faces at each other while looking directly in each others eyes. Brittany and Santana were caught kissing in this picture. Mike was standing on the back of the couch with one foot in the air like he was Jackie Chan and Sam was standing in front of him with his hands up like they were going to be fighting. Finn was sitting like a monkey acting like he was picking bugs out of Pucks mohawk to eat. Tina was sitting on the back of the couch with her eyes squinted shut and her hands together like she was bowing. Blaine was trying to make muscles while Kurt simply rolled his eyes at Blaine.

That picture was everybody's favorite. Hanna quickly uploaded that last picture with the caption, "It can't get much better than this."

They all walked over to the computer and stood in front of the computer, Santana sat down on one of the seats since she was the smallest and also because Alanzo was becoming dead weight in her arms and getting heavy. Hanna came and sat down next to her and smiled. The group all gathered around.

"Alright guys, sorry that we couldn't answer all of your questions." Santana began. "We appreciate and love the support that you've all given us and that you continue to give us."

"You guys are the best." Mercedes piped in.

"We'll be updating more after the holiday…" Santana paused for a second before glancing at Quinn and smirking, "festivities-"

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled while slapping the back of her head. Santana pouted while glaring at the pregnant blonde.

Brittany quickly weaseled her way to Satana and tilted her head back so that she could spiderman kiss her. "Stop pouting." She said softly. Santana nodded and pecked her once more.

"Anyways, once the holidays are over and the itis is gone, we will definitely be interacting with you guys so much more. A little special news for those of you who tuned in, my amazing producers Q and Artie, they managed to bump my album release date up so be on the look out new years day." Santana continued, "But, to close this nice little chat off, I would like to pass this imaginary mic onto my little sister, Hanna."

Brittany popped her head directly in front of the camera so all that was visible was her eyes and nose, "my amazing little sister Hanna Pierce. Follow her everyone, her at name on everything is HGPierce."

"B, move." Santana chuckled playfully pushing her out of the camera's view. Once Brittany wasn't in the direct camera view anymore, Santana handed it over to Hanna again. "Introduce yourself Han."

"Hi everyone, uh, my name is Hanna Pierce." She said then glanced at Santana.

"Do it Han." Santana said to the girl. Hanna nodded.

"I just wanted to rub it in ALLLLLLLL of your faces to the people who live in Lima who said that I was lying when I said that Santana is like my sister and that she was dating my sister. I want to rub that in your face." Hanna began before Brittany popped out of her lap, "Yeah, rubbing all of those sweet lady kisses in your faces."

Hanna snickered as Brittany got up and walked towards Santana. "They've been dating since like before i was even born."

"Mhm. Sweet lady kisses from day one right here. Always my favorite, always will be." Santana said smiling as Brittany kissed the side of her face and then the corner of her mouth, causing Santana to turn and steal a kiss, resulting in laughter when Brittany tried to steal one back and failed.

"Not to mention that the fabulous Mercedes is family too. Along with broadway star Rachel Berry and choreographer to the stars Mike Chang AND my sister Brittany."

"That's me!" Brittany butted in again before Santana put her hand on the blondes face and pushed her away with a laugh.

"And all of these other fabulouso successful people that you all will probably never get the opportunity to meet." She smirked. "Are you jealous yet?"

"YOU SHOULD BE BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BE HAN!" Santana yelled. The rest of the group looked at her shocked, Santana shrugged. "I don't like when people talk about my baby sister in a way that I don't approve. So I just want to rub it in allllllll of your faces, that Hanna has something that none of you will ever have, all of us." Santana finished while they all leaned into the camera.

"Goodnight guys." Hanna said while everybody waved.

Once the laptop was closed Hanna hugged Santana tightly. "That was amazing Santana, thank you. I already have people blowing up my phone!"

"Good." Santana smirked. "Put them all in their place and tell me about it in the morning, it's getting late and I need to put this little sucker to sleep." Santana said while walking towards Alanzo's room.

"Hey, Santana." Kurt called out before she left the room completely. She stopped and turned around. "Me and Blaine have to go, I got an important call from VOGUE earlier and I have to go in early tomorrow so we're going to be leaving. But, I just wanted to let you know that I really did enjoy spending time with you again, we haven't really done so since we lived together. Hopefully we can do it again. Oh, and Brit, please don't leave for that long ever again. Santana is so much nicer with you around." He finished with a smile and a wink while giving the two a hug and then going around to the rest of the people.

Santana laid Alanzo down in his bed before running out and saying goodnight to everybody else and dragging Brittany down the hallway and to her bedroom once again.

"I've missed you so much." Santana said while gently kissing the blonde before lying on the bed with her. "Please don't leave ever again."

Brittany snickered while lying down with the Latina. "I hopefully will never have to."

/

**A/N: Merry Christmas my darlings! I hope you guys all have a happy holiday and enjoy yourselves. Always remember; it's always better to give than to receive so try to do something for somebody who could never repay you. **

**Alright. Have a wonderful day my loves!**


	4. The Final Bang

It was nine the next morning when Santana woke up. She groaned at the sunlight that was coming through her blinds and sighed contently knowing that the only reason the blinds were open was because Brittany had to be awake. Santana moved her hand from her spot on the bed, but soon realized that bed was actually Brittany's thigh and immediately placed it back. Brittany looked down at the Latina and brushed some of the hair out of her face.

"Good morning sunshine." Brittany said with a smile while brushing the rest of the hair behind her ear.

"Morning beautiful." Santana rasped out with a big smile.

"How'd you sleep?" Brittany asked, to which Santana shrugged. "Come on San, don't do that. You've slept for like 9 hours and you still look exhausted." Brittany said softly while putting her arm around the Latina.

Santana sighed before face palming Brittany's lap. "mphhhmphhmphhh".

"What?" Brittany chuckled. Santana smiled softly, which Brittany was able to feel on her thigh. Santana then turned her head a little bit.

"I said," she began, "that last yesterday was just a really bad day that I wasn't exactly anticipating if you know what I mean."

"Last yesterday?" Brittany chuckled softly while running her hands through Santana's hair.

"Brittttttt" Santana whined quietly.

"I can see why it was a bad day San." Brittany said softly while returning back to their serious conversation. "How are you doing with everything that happened with your dad?"

"No biggie." Santana shrugged off.

"San." Brittany started.

"Seriously Brit, I'm fine. It's no big deal, who cares. Not me, that's who." Santana said quickly sitting up. "Come on, lets go get something to eat or something and see if Alanzo's awake yet." Santana rapidly added on to change the subject.

Brittany sighed and reluctantly got up to follow the smaller woman out of her room and to the living room. Surprisingly, or, not surprisingly, nobody was really awake. Probably considering how late they've all gone to sleep last night. It was after midnight for all of them and after like 4 in the morning for the boys. The only two people who were up were Hanna and Alanzo.

"Morning Han." Santana said walking over to give her son a kiss.

"Morning San." She said with a smile as she hugged the older woman.

"Hi baby." Santana said to her son. "Hi mommy." He responded. He then ran over to Brittany and gave her a big hug. "Morning B!" He said excitedly. Brittany smiled and hugged him tightly, "morning little man. Morning Hanna."

"B, do you still not know how to cook?" Santana asked while walking to the kitchen.

"No clue." Brittany said softly with a laugh.

"Well, why don't you come learn something from the master." Santana chuckled to which Brittany quickly followed her to the kitchen.

"Lanzo, Han, do you wanna help cook?" Santana asked as she washed her hands.

"Sure." Hanna responded getting up and following a running Alanzo to the kitchen. "What are we making?"

"Hmmm...What do you guys want?" Santana asked while getting out the pots.

"EGGOS!" Alanzo yelled.

"What else?" Santana asked.

"Eggs." Hanna added.

"Brit?"

"Umm….bacon." She added with a smile.

"Sounds good. Eggos, eggs, bacon and toast. Lets get cracking Lopez-Pierce team." Santana said while clapping a spatula and mixing spoon together like drum sticks. "B, can you get the stuff out of the fridge and Han can you get a few bowls from the cabinet."

Brittany went into the fridge and got the eggs, milk, bacon and some fruit along with the cooking chocolate chips. Hanna grabbed a few bowls from the cabinets and Santana grabbed the waffle maker along with some pans and the pancake/waffle mix. She then sat Alanzo on the counter by her so that he would be able to mix some of the stuff.

They started making the waffles and talking. There were many different kinds and the atmosphere in the kitchen was amazing.

"Mommy, music." Alanzo said while holding his spoon. Santana nodded and turned on the apple tv from her phone and started some music. "Requests?" she asked. Everybody shook their heads so she went to her music library and chose a random song. "The songs might be a little odd, it's on shuffle." Santana said as she put her phone down.

The first song that came on was Broken by Amy Lee and Seether. Alanzo started rocking back and forth while the song played and Santana began singing Amy Lee's part of the song.

"So, Han, what happened with your friends or whatever they are last night?" Brittany asked while cracking eggs.

"Oh my god, you should have heard them." Hanna started causing Santana to smile while mixing a batch of waffles with Alanzo. Hanna began mixing a different batch before continuing. "They were going absolutely crazy. I mean, completely psycho. They were apologizing for trying to tell me that I didn't know you guys and that they were jealous and they still don't understand how I know you guys. They were really mad that I got to spend my holidays with you guys and they're stuck in boring Lima."

"Good. I'm glad their jealous." Santana said with a smirk while plating the waffles onto a large serving plate. "Lanzo throw the chips in there." She told her son.

The conversation continued going on for a good amount of time. A few songs changed and there were a few pauses between each thought.

"Santana, is your son really rapping along to Eminem's Bully?" Brittany asked laughing at the little boys antics. Santana smirked and nodded her head. "That's perfect."

"Did they say anything else to you Han?" Santana asked while starting the bacon and turning her attention back to the young blonde.

"Oh, um, they kept asking to meet you or to see you in person. And they were asking for Mercedes too. Some of them asked for Rachel too but most of them just asked for you and Mercedes and they wanted Brit to come back to talk to them cause they haven't seen her in a really long time. They also kept telling me to tell Kurt to make stuff for them, but they're being ridiculous." Hanna said while shaking her head.

"That's not too far fetched." Santana said over her shoulder. "When do you and your parents plan on going home?"

"I'm not sure, I'd have to ask them." Hanna said with a growing smile on her face.

"Because I wouldn't mind going and rubbing it in some teenage faces how cool you are compared to them." Santana chuckled. "And I'm more than sure that Mercedes wouldn't mind. Some of the rest of the gang might come as well."

"You don't have to do that San." Brittany said while setting the table.

"No, really. I don't mind." Santana said. "I can take Alanzo on a plane for the first time."

"Don't feel obligated, you really don't need to." Brittany said softly only in earshot of Santana.

"Brit, it's fine. Trust me. I actually, um, I actually want to visit my mom so now I'd have an excuse." Santana said with a weak smile.

"THAT WOULD BE SOOOOO COOL SANTANA!" Hanna screeched while helping Alanzo mix the blueberries into the next batch.

"Anytime little Pierce." Santana said winking at the young blonde. "Just figure out when your parents want to go home. You guys are more than welcome to stay here for a little longer. I'm sure that you want to go explore the city and that you probably want to watch the ball drop on New Years Eve."

"That would be awesome Santana." Hanna said excitedly. "Thank you so much."

Santana simply nodded and plated all of the food that was cooked onto the serving plates and placed them on the large table. A few songs played over the course of them cooking breakfast and now it was time for everybody to come eat.

"Baby, go wake up the rest of the house." Santana said while getting the drinks out of the fridge. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brittany following Alanzo down the hall. "Where you going Brit?"

"You just said to go wake up the house." Brittany responded confused.

"Not you B," Santana laughed softly. "I was talking to Alanzo."

"Oh." Brittany said with a small blush on her face.

"B can you do me a favor though, and turn the music off my phone." Santana asked just as Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver came on.

Brittany smiled, "after this song?" she asked softly. Santana smiled and nodded.

Everybody came walking out of the room to sit at the table when the song began playing. Santana was already setting up Alanzo's plate and pouring him some juice in his cup. She began getting her and Brittany's food ready when Mr. Pierce walked out smiling brightly, "I love this song." He said happily before singing along.

"Me too Mr. Pierce." Puck said before singing along as well. Most of the house started singing along as well while they were being seated. They all began making their plates while the remainder of the song played and once it ended, Santana turned the music off so Mercedes could say her thanks as she usually did.

"So, what's everybody doing today?" Sam asked as they began eating.

"I actually have a doctors appointment that I need to go to." Quinn said while smiling.

"And you all know I'll be there with her." Puck added while smiling.

"I wanted to see the city a little bit." Hanna added in quietly.

"I can go with you Hanna." Mercedes said. "I just need to stop by the studio to finalize a song that I'm working on, if you don't mind doing that then I'll be more than happy to show you around."

"That would be amazing Mercedes." Hanna said excitedly. "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it little P." Mercedes said while continuing to eat.

"I have some stuff to do for my audition for my next Broadway performance and Finn is going to help me." Rachel said excitedly.

"I have to go with Cedes to that finalization thing." Artie added in.

"Dance rehearsals for me." Mike contributed.

"Mr. and Mrs. P?" Santana asked.

"I think we're just going to go sightseeing." Susan said with a smile.

"What about you San?" Sam inquired.

"It's a secret." She stage whispered causing the table to laugh a little bit. "What are you going to do?"

"Now that I know everybody has plans, I'm kinda hoping that Cedes and Hanna wouldn't mind if I tagged along with them." He said with a small smile.

"Fine with me." Mercedes said. "You Han?"

"That's perfect." Hanna said smiling. "The more the merrier."

Once everybody was done eating, most of them went and sat in the living room to talk more. Santana, however, took Alanzo to the room to get him dressed and then herself. Before leaving the room she stopped and glanced over at the blonde, "You coming B?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Brittany added while walking towards Quinn and sitting down.

"What's up Brit?" Quinn asked with a smile while holding her stomach.

"Uh, I don't know how to explain it. But, um. Well, Santana's always been the type to push her feelings to the side and not really pay attention to things that are bothering her. But it's different now. I'm sure that you remember what happened last night with her dad and stuff." Brittany paused while Quinn nodded, "Well, she went to bed last night immediately, obviously she was probably exhausted. But when she woke up she looked like she didn't sleep. I asked her what was wrong and I tried talking to her about the situation, but, she, um, she said that everything was fine and that it didn't matter when it obviously does because her dad is like the last immediate family that she has besides Alanzo. Why is she like this, she hasn't closed off her feelings to me since before junior year."

"Well, Brit. I'm assuming she already told you part of what happened with Alanzo's father, his name is Danny. But, that experience put her through some real trauma and you know about the heightened senses and such but when she was going to therapy, her psychologist said that she 'suffers' from thought suppression and minimization. Which it basically means that she doesn't think about things that bother her and when it's brought up she downplays it. You just got to give her time so that she can realize that she can talk to you about those feelings." Quinn said softly. "Give it time, you guys haven't been around each other in years and I know that you feel like everything is perfect right now. But, you have to keep in mind that it's only like this for right now because of the holidays; you know more than anybody that Santana is happiest around the holidays and she's nicer. She tends to overlook things that are bothering her for now. And since you haven't talked in years, I'm willing to guarantee that you guys have to relearn each other once all this holiday cheer is gone."

Brittany took a deep breath, "I didn't think of that. I mean, I know that I haven't seen her or talked to her in years, but I always thought she'd just always be the same person and that we'd click right away. When I apologized, I thought that we would be fine. I guess I should have realized this was all just temporary because when she first looked at me, her and Alanzo gave me the meanest glare and she never glares at me. That was the tell."

"To be honest, Brit, you're probably going to be getting a lot of backlash from her for the whole not talking to her for years thing." Quinn said softly.

"I know." Brittany said softly. "I guess that I'm just going to indulge in this fantasy of perfection for as long as I can."

"Enjoy it while you can dear. Now, go get ready because she has something planned." Quinn said kicking the blonde off the couch.

Brittany smiled softly before walking into the bedroom and seeing Santana rummaging through her drawers in a bikini. Brittany gulped before making her presence known, "as hot as you look, I don't think that's going to keep you warm outside." she chuckled. Santana smiled to herself and turned around. "Why are you dressed to go to the beach?" The blonde asked.

"You'll see." She said handing over a bathing suit to the blonde, "I'm pretty sure you weren't expecting to need a bathing suit. So, put this on and then get dressed, casual."

Brittany nodded and went to go get changed. By the time that she was done, she walked into the kitchen to see Santana and Alanzo sitting on the floor by the living room coffee table playing with some of his lego people. Brittany smiled at the sight and walked over. Santana stood up. She was wearing a pair of black leggings with a grey pullover sweater and white shoes. Alanzo was wearing a pair of nike windbreaker pants with a white shirt and a pair of air griffys. Brittany was wearing a pair of leggings and a white sweater and white shoes. They soon left the house once Alanzo had his sweater and coat on.

The drive was kind of long, but once they pulled up to an aquarium, Brittany was more than confused. "Are they even open right now San?" Brittany asked curiously noticing the empty parking lot once the brunette got out of the car and was unbuckling her son.

"No. But, uh, we're gonna be fine." Santana said with a small smile while taking Alanzo's hand and gesturing for Brittany to follow her.

They walked up to the door where security was and were immediately stopped. Santana pulled out her car keys and showed the guard a little clipping that was attached to her keychain and he soon let them in.

"So, do you have access to all aquariums after hours Mrs. Lopez?" Brittany asked amazed with a small smile.

Santana laughed softly, "only this one."

The small group soon walked past all of the animals and came to a back room that Santana unlocked with a small key. Once in there, it was obvious that it was a locker room. Santana went over to one of the lockers and took out three wetsuits and walked back over to the pair. Brittany looked at Santana confused and with one eyebrow raised. Santana just smiled before handing the blonde a wetsuit.

Santana looked at her son who was just sitting there and she sighed softly. "Alanzo, tienes cambiar en el traje de neopreno, tu sabes esto." He quickly got up and started taking his clothes off, everything but his Surfing Snoopy swim trunks. He then went and put on his wetsuit like his mother and walked over for her to zip it up. Once they were all dressed, they followed Santana out to the animals.

They walked around looking at the different animals for a while and stopped at the dolphins with Alanzo jumping up and down trying to point over the glass while yelling, "look mommy!" Santana leaned over the edge and called over to one of the women who were in the pool.

"Hey Santana." The woman said smiling while swimming over to the group. This woman was small and seemed to be a hispanic white mix. She was very pretty, she had dark hair and light eyes and her eyes seemed to twinkle while looking at Santana.

"Hi Diana." Santana responded smiling largely while walking down the steps.

"Hi Alanzo." Diana said excitedly leaning down while the little boy paddled his way over to the red head with his floaties on his arms.

"Hi ana." Alanzo said giving the woman a hug.

"You ready to swim with the dolphins?" Diana asked smiling while setting him in the water for Santana to take and giving Santana a huge hug and holding on for a bit longer than she should have. "Santana, who's this?" The woman asked while looking back at Brittany with a not so friendly stare.

Santana turned around and noticed that Brittany was still standing on top of the rocks. "That's Brittany," she said to the other woman before turning around. "B, are you coming?" Brittany looked at Santana and glanced at Diana knowing that the woman was giving her a dirty look. She continued to walk down until she reached Santana and she quietly stood by her while placing her hand on the small of her back.

"Brittany, this is a good friend of mine, Diana. Diana, this is Brittany my…" Santana paused for a moment. "My friend."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany said, not to happy with the way that Santana said "friend".

"Nice to meet you too, _friend_." Diana responded while rolling her eyes and smirking at the blonde.

Brittany rolled her eyes already knowing exactly how this visit was going to go.

"Where's Rocco?" Alanzo asked while swimming over towards Brittany and reaching his arms out for the blonde to take.

"He's coming buddy." Diana said before blowing her whistle and causing the dolphins to immediately come swimming over. They all surrounded the girls. Brittany couldn't stop laughing at how sweet they all were.

Brittany waded in the water over towards Santana while holding Alanzo up in the water so he felt like he was walking on it. Once Brittany reached Santana, she placed one hand on the small of Santana's back and leaned in close to the brunette causing Diana to roll her eyes and cross her arm, "which ones rocco San?"

"Roccooo." Santana called. The largest dolphin in the pool came swimming over to her and immediately began talking to her.

"Oh my god, he's huge." Brittany said softly while petting it as her smile began to grow.

"He is, isn't he." Santana said while patting its head.

"ROCCO!" Alanzo screamed as he latched onto the dolphin while keeping his small legs wrapped around Brittany's leg.

"You want to take a ride on it with us Brit?" Santana asked while sitting Alanzo on the back of the dolphin. Brittany excitedly nodded her head. "Alright Brit, so what you're going to do is you're going to hold onto the front of the fin like this and just hold your other arm around Alanzo, he has a tendency to let go sometimes." Santana finished with a chuckle and a shake of her head while recalling the memory. Brittany quickly complied with a bright smile and got ready as Santana did on the other side.

Once Santana said "go", the dolphin swam around the tank a few times. They stood there in the tank for about 45 minutes before getting ready to get out of the pool.

Diana came wading over to the pop star and stood in front of her while Brittany was carrying Alanzo up the steps. Diana stood in front of the brunette and put on the most flirtatious face possible. "You're leaving me already San?" She finished with a pout.

"Yeah, I have to go over some songs with Mercedes and I'm sure Brit wants to just enjoy some time alone together." Santana said with a small smile.

"Aw, you didn't even ride with me this time around." Diana said sadly while dragging her arm down Santana's arm.

Santana chuckled, "maybe next time di." Santana told her as she gave the girl a hug and continued out of the pool area. Brittany was waiting by the locker room with anger in her heart at seeing that girl blatantly flirt with Santana in front of her and Santana just laugh like it was nothing. Brittany sighed when Santana finally made her way to the locker room, where Alanzo had already shed off the swimwear and was huddled up between Brittany's legs shivering with her arms around him.

They all got changed and soon left the aquarium. "You hungry B?" Santana asked while they were pulling out of the parking lot. Brittany nodded and the trio went out to lunch. After lunch they went back to Quinn and Santana's house to relax when Brittany began getting dressed.

"Hey BritBrit, what do you say we get our cuddles on while watching a movie?" Santana proposed while walking into her bedroom where Brittany was changing. She paused and looked at the blonde, "Where ya going?" She asked while sitting down on the bed and tilting her head to the side.

"I'm going to help Mike finish choreographing one of his dances. He said that he can't figure out the right moves that flow so he called me." Brittany said while putting her sweater on and grabbing her coat. "I'll be back soon." Brittany said while putting her coat on and putting on her dance shoes.

"I'll miss you." Santana said softly while wrapping her arms around the blondes neck and smiling, gazing off into the light baby blues. Brittany smiled widely before leaning forward and pecking the Latina softly. "I'll be back before you know it baby." She whispered against her lips. "Ok." Santana said softly before pecking the blonde and walking her to the door. And pecking her once more before she left.

/

A few hours later left Santana sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching Home Alone 2: Lost in New York while Alanzo was playing in his room with his cars. Quinn and Puck came walking in the house all smiles. Quinn came walking into the living room and sat on the couch next to Santana while stealing some of her popcorn and Puck following suit.

"I can't believe that you still faithfully watch this movie whenever it's on." Quinn said chuckling.

"Always been my favorite Christmas series since I was like 7 and it only comes on this time of year." Santana said with a smirk while taking her popcorn back.

"Where's Alanzo? I know he's not sleeping yet, it's only 6." Quinn said while getting comfortable.

"He's in his room; playing with all the new toys that he just got." Santana chuckled, "You should hear the noises that he makes for his firetruck. He doesn't make the 'wee ooo wee oo wee ooo' noise. No, he says 'oh no oh no oh no oh no' and it's seriously too cute. I love it."

Puck laughed when he heard that. "That's really funny. That kid, man. But, where's Brit? Did she go back to Berry's?"

"Uh, no. She said that she had to help Mike with a routine or something and that she'd be back soon." Santana responded shrugging.

"Hm, so, since it's just the three of us and baby Lopez in the other room… What's going on with you and Brittany?" Quinn questioned while juggling her eyebrows up and down.

"What do you mean Q?" Santana asked

"I mean, you guys are all lovey dovey right now, but I know you haven't dealt with any of the issues that you have with her from the past few years. And I know that the only reason why you're so 'okay' with her right now is because of the holidays and that's what happens with you, you just brush things off until the holidays are over and then once you think everything is all good it's not. You're like those little gremlins from _Jimmy Neutron_ that are all nice but once they hear music they turn evil."

"Twonkies." Puck said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes! Those!" Quinn yelled while pointing at Noah who was smiling. "You're all nice and sweet when holiday music is playing, but once it stops and there's no more cheer or whatever, you turn evil."

"I do not." Santana said defensively while crossing her arms and fixing her glare.

"Uh, yeah you do." Puck added. "Look at last year when Sam crashed your car, he thought he was off the hook by how nice you were being around Christmas and New Years but once it was a few days into January, you completely went bat shit on him." Puck laughed hysterical.

"Or, look at that one year when Artie came in here and spilled whatever it was all over your songbook and made every song in there illegible. You waited until the holidays ended to push his chair down a hill." Quinn added chuckling.

"Oh, lets not forget the year that Rachel got drunk and broke your tv with the karaoke mic and you bypassed it until the holidays were over. Literally, as soon as it hit midnight on January first you jumped at her to strangle her." Puck added.

"Or when Finn broke the drumset."

"Or-"

"OKAY! I get it! I let things slide until the holiday cheer is gone." Santana shrugged. "So what?"

"So what is what's going to happen with you and Brittany once all of this holiday happiness is gone?" Quinn asked.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"Well, I hope so. This is the happiest that you've been in a really long time and she seems happy as well." Puck chirped.

"I know. But guys, just let me figure it out. I'm happy right now, Brit's happy right now and Alanzo's happy right now. That's all that I care about at this moment in time." Santana said to end the conversation.

"Fine." Quinn and Puck said while putting their hands up. "But guess what." Puck said excitedly.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "what?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, as you know, we didn't want to find out the sex of the baby… Well, I didn't." Quinn started, "Puck, however, had been begging since we were told we could learn. So, for his last Christmas present, we went to the doctor to find out."

"Seriously?" Santana asked with a big smile while immediately sitting up. Quinn nodded her head.

"We're having a baby girl." Puck said softly with a big smile while simultaneously rubbing Quinns bump.

"Seriously?" Santana asked again happily.

The couple nodded.

"That's amazing guys! I'm so happy for you guys." Santana yelped while hugging them both tightly.

"Thanks San." Q said with a smile. "We really appreciate it. We actually wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Santana said while leaning forward.

"Uh, well, we had that conversation about how we'll always be family no matter what and uh, we wanted to ask you to be the baby's god mom." Puck said while looking down.

Santana jumped up and squeezed the couple even tighter. "Of course of course of course!" Santana screamed. "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me. It means so so much to me."

"Without a doubt San. There's nobody else that we'd consider." Puck continued.

The trio continued their conversations for the next hour. At 6, Brittany came strolling in the house behind Mercedes and the rest of the family. Brittany came over and gave Santana a quick kiss on the lips before rubbing Quinn's belly and talking to it in baby talk as a greeting.

"How'd the routine come out?" Santana asked as Brittany sat on her lap.

"It came out great. I might have a little side job helping him teach it for a little while." Brittany said with a smile.

"That's great B." Santana stated. "How was the city Han?"

"Oh my god Santana, I loved it." Hanna said while sitting down and staring out the window in awe. "And you'll never guess what happened."

"What happened?" Santana asked with a smile.

"We were walking around and the paparazzi found Mercedes….. AND I'M IN THE PICTURES WITH HER AND SAM! I GOT PHOTOGRAPHED BY THE PAPARAZZI!" Hanna screeched causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"I remember those days, getting excited about the paps." Santana said with a smile.

"Ahhh, the good ole days." Mercedes said while sitting down and laughing.

"You staying the night Cedes?" Quinn asked.

"Can't. Sam and I have plans." Mercedes smiled.

"I see." Santana winked.

"No, not those plans Satan." Mercedes retorted causing everybody to laugh.

"Oh god, no. You haven't called me that since high school. Make it stop." Santana said while covering her face.

"Alright. I've got to go." Mercedes said laughing as she went around and kissed almost everybody on the cheek.

"Bye Cedes!" Everybody yelled.

The rest of the night went by pretty smoothly. They Lopez-Puckermans were falling back into their usual routine. Santana took a shower and gave Alanzo a bath having him ready for bed by 8:30. She and Brittany went to sleep after watching a movie.

/

The next few days were pretty much the same. The group spent as much time as possible with each other, nobody enjoying all the time together more than Hanna. She was getting such a big kick out of rubbing it in everybodys face… Her and Santana. Since the night after Christmas, Santana had tried to pop in on Hanna's Facetime calls just to up Hanna in WMHS. She knew how difficult it was to survive in that school, she had been there so she figured any little bit of "cool" could ultimately help the girl out.

Once New Years Eve came around, Hanna had wanted to watch the ball drop as did Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, so Santana and Mercedes sent something up for them where they would meet Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina. As for the rest of the group, they mostly stood home. Quinn and Puck mainly for the fact that Quinn was pregnant and Puck didn't want anything to happen to her and Santana mainly stayed in for the fact that she would rather bring in her New Year with her son and her best friends rather than a group of random people. Quinn and Puck have spent New Years Eve with Santana since Alanzo was born and they wouldn't have it any different. It's probably going to be a tradition that they manage to keep for the rest of their lives.

Each year was a little different, depending on the year, the people who brought in the new year with Santana, Quinn and Puck would vary. Mercedes always tried to be involved sometime within their night as did Artie on most holidays. Sometimes the rest of the former glee club would pop in as well, but a lot of them liked to go out and party still.

At the Lopez-Puckerman house this year was the main four being Santana, Alanzo, Quinn and Puck along with their newest holiday edition, Brittany. Mercedes and Sam were there as well as Artie and Rachel and Finn would probably be stopping by sometime soon.

The night went by pretty well. All they pretty much did was sing songs and play music, talk, play games, tell jokes. Everything seemed to be perfect. After tomorrow, everything would be getting back to normal; Mercedes and Santana would be getting back together to work on their album and Brittany would need to figure out what she was going to be doing now that the holidays were over and there wasn't an excuse to stay living with Santana, Quinn and Puck rent free. She needed to figure out what she was going to be doing and she had to figure it out fast.

From that night, after all of the fun had dialed down, the only thing that Santana remembered Brittany saying to her was: "People always say to finish everything with a bang, so, here it is San. This is the final bang of this year. This is my proposal for you to start thinking of me as the person who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with again. I'm here, and I promise, I'm not leaving again and there's no way that you'd be able to make me."

/

**A/N: **

**I meant to mention last chapter, somebody asked how old Alanzo is and as of right now he is between the age of three and four so he's still really young. He'll be getting older slowly, he's based off of an important three year old in my life so he's growing with my little one.**

**Happy New Year everybody**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is over 36,000 words long (which is my longest yet shortest story with only 4 chapters, ironic). If You guys have anything that you want to see, let me know :) **


	5. Brittany, I'm trusting you

"Santana wake up. We're going to be late." Quinn said while shaking Santana from her sleep. "We need to leave in like 15 minutes or we're going to be late."

Santana rolled over and looked up from the blonde underneath her to the blonde that was standing over her. She squinted her eyes before pushing her face father into Brittany's neck. "Go away Q." Santana mumbled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and slapped Santana on the butt. "Get the hell up Santana. We need to go."

"We need to go where?" Santana said rolling onto her back.

"We have a meeting." Quinn said while looking at the clock. It was 8:22. "You're down to having like 13 minutes to get ready."

"Bullshit. If we had a meeting I would have known about it. I wouldn't be finding out about it literally minutes before we have to be there." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana, if you don't get out of this bed, I will drag you. I literally just got the call. It's about your album, now get the hell up." Quinn seethed.

At those words Santana shot up. "My album?" Quinn nodded her head. "What about it? It was released like 3 weeks ago, it couldn't have flopped." Santana said beginning to grow nervous. She hopped out of her bed and quickly grabbed a white dress that shaped like a pencil skirt at the bottom and stopped at the knee. She quickly grabbed a pair of heels that matched along with her jean jacket that resembled a biker jacket. She quickly threw her hair in a ponytail before grabbing a pair of sunglasses.

"Q, did you wake Alanzo up yet?" Santana asked frantically while searching for her wallet.

"San, I don't think it'd be best if we took him with us. It's an important meeting and you know that he doesn't like being rushed." Quinn said.

"Yeah, well, next time they wanna have a damn important meeting they should schedule it in advanced. It's not my fault that I don't have a baby sitter." Santana stated getting annoyed and loud enough for Brittany to wake up.

"San?" Brittany questioned while rolling over to look at the Latina. "Where are you going?"

"I have an impromptu meeting, I'll be back soon." Santana said while glancing at the sleeping beauty, "Q, I'm begging you. Just go wake him up and I'll get him dressed."

"You're taking Alanzo with you?" Brittany asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I have to. They scheduled this meeting literally like 20 minutes ago so I don't have a baby sitter and I don't like leaving him with just anyone." Santana said while finally finding her wallet under her bed.

"Why don't I just call Rachel to see if she can take him?" Quinn proposed.

"She has Funny Girl stuff to do. She was telling me about it last night." Santana dismissed.

"How about Sam?"

"Hell no. As much as I love Sam, don't ever count on that unless somebody else is with him. I think Artie and Noah are the only two guys who I trust completely with my son." Santana said while getting up and going to Alanzo's room since Quinn obviously wasn't going to wake her child. She started rummaging through the drawers to find him an outfit. She quickly pulled out a jeans pants that cuffed at the bottom, a white and black vintage raiders t-shirt a pair of white ankle socks and a pair of black and white adidas. She quickly began dressing him while he was sleeping so that she wouldn't have to hear all of his complaining.

Brittany then walked to the room where she noticed Santana dressing the baby as he slept, "San I can watch him if you want."

"You don't have to do that Brit. I'm sure you have a ton of other things that you need to do that are better than watching a three year old." Santana said while fixing his other shoe.

"No, I'm serious. It's fine. I wouldn't mind watching him and I mean, it's not like he doesn't know who I am. I've seen him every day for the past month or so and he seems to like me. Trust me when I say that it's not a big deal at all." Brittany said while walking over to the Latina and sitting down next to her. Brittany looked in the other girls eyes and saw the hesitancy in them. It was obvious that she probably never left Alanzo with anybody besides Quinn, Puck, Artie, Mercedes or Rachel and that it was killing her not being able to have one of them watch him. "You can trust me Santana."

Santana took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay." She said quietly. "Please, Brittany I'm trusting you. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please just keep him safe. Please." Santana pleaded.

Brittany nodded her head. "I'll keep him safe Santana, I promise. Nothing will happen to him."

Santana took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Come on San, we have to go. We're going to be late." Quinn said while standing in the doorway. Santana leaned over and gave her son a kiss before getting up. She kissed Brittany softly on the cheek. "Please don't leave the house or anything like that Brit, and don't let anybody in here. Keep the doors locked and the windows and don't even answer the phone for security. If something happens or an issue or something arises, don't even bother calling security, just call 911 and call me directly after or text me asap. You know where one of the weapons in the house are and if anything really bad does happen, Brit, go into my closet and in the far back corner, you'll see a door you can either use it as the exit that it can be or just stay there and hit the emergency button."

"Calm down Santana, nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." Brittany said shooing Santana out of the room and down the hall.

"Brit, I am trusting you so please just don't let me down." Santana said while running out the door with Quinn.

"I won't!" Brittany yelled out the door while immediately closing and locking it. She went around to all of the windows and made sure that they were locked. Once satisfied, she went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch a movie while waiting for Alanzo to wake up.

/

"Quinn, what do you think they want?" Santana said nervously while they got in her truck.

"I don't know San. Let's just hope that it's positive." Quinn said as she sat in the car. "Just take deep breaths, don't stress yourself out until we know what's going on."

"Okay." Santana said as she started her car and turned the radio on.

The first song that came on was one of the songs from Santana's first album that was just released, 4 page. Santana smiled at hearing herself on the radio and Quinn playfully knocked her on the shoulder.

"Listen San, this is you. They love you. Even if we do get bad news, just know that your fans love you." Quinn said softly.

They got to the studio where the meeting was about 20 minutes later. They walked in the doors a minute before the meeting was due to start. They quickly sat down and waited for the big boss to talk to them.

The meeting was full of suspense and the girls were on their toes the whole time. Everything that was said sounded like it had a hidden meaning to it; which resulted in Quinn and Santana periodically looking over at each other to see how they were each taking it in. Both of them had unreadable expressions on their face. The meeting has already been happening for about an hour and a half before they were given their first break.

Santana immediately checked her phone to see how her son was doing and if Brittany had texted her or anything. Noticing that she didn't have any messages from the blonde, she felt her breathing get heavy for simply not knowing if that was a good thing or a bad thing. With her fingers shaking, she quickly dialed Brittany's number and waited for the blonde to pick up the phone.

She didn't answer.

Santana began breathing heavier and started shaking. "Why the hell didn't she pick up her phone? She always picks up her phone." She said while immediately going to dial her number again. Yet again, there was no answer.

Quinn came walking back towards the room to get back to the meeting when she noticed Santana on the floor curled in a ball shaking with tears streaming down her face. Quinn immediately ran over to the woman, as fast as she could being almost 9 months pregnant. "Santana, baby, what's wrong?" She asked frantically while getting the girl to look up at her.

"Brittany's not answering her phone." Santana began, Quinn just stared at her not knowing what the big issue was with it. Santana noticed by the look on Quinn's face and elaborated. "Q, she has Alanzo and I haven't heard from her and we've been here for like close to two hours. I've called her twice and she hasn't picked up." Santana rambled while struggling to take a breath. "We need to go home. Now."

"San, we have to finish this meeting." Quinn tried to tell the Latina.

"No, screw this damn meeting. I need to know if my son is okay." Santana said getting up on weak knees.

"Santana, wait. You're going to make yourself pass out. Take your inhaler out and use it, you know better than this. Calm yourself down." Quinn said calmly. Santana easily complied and did as she was always instructed to do when getting too overwhelmed to the point of panic attack.

Once she calmed down, which was about 5 minutes later, Quinn put her hands on her shoulder. "Alright. Before we run back to the house, lets try calling her one more time to see if she picks up the phone. Okay?"

Santana nodded softly as she began to dial the number to Brittany's phone again. Yet again, it didn't get an answer. The tears started on Santana's face again while Quinn walked her to the office to let the top boss know that they needed to leave. Once they walked in and began talking to the boss, her phone began ringing. When she glanced at the caller ID, she noticed it was Brittany and she quickly ran out of the room without explanation leaving the boss staring at her confused.

_Brittany? What the hell is going on I called you like 4 times and you didn't pick up!_

**Sorry San.**

_Sorry nothing Brittany. I've been on the verge of having a panic attack and was ready to run out on my boss to get home._

**Santana, I really am sorry. My phone was in the other room. I didn't hear it ringing. **

Santana took a deep breath and shook her hands.

_Fine. I'll, um, I need to go and apologize to my boss for running out on him when he was in the middle of a sentence and I'll be home within like the half an hour._

**Alright San. I'll see you then.**

_Okay. Please answer my calls or texts if I try contacting you. Please._

**Okay San.**

Santana walked into the office with an apologetic look on her face and she walked directly over to her boss.

"I am so sorry Mr. Schuester. I, uh, I had to leave my son with a new baby sitter this morning because of the impromptu meeting and she hadn't been answering my calls and she just managed to call me back. I apologize for running out on you." Santana said while standing in front of him timidly.

"It's fine Santana. Don't worry about it. Quinn explained it to me when you ran out. I completely understand." He said with a small smile. "I'll make this short and simple so that you can get back home to your son. Okay?"

Santana nodded her head and went to sit down by Quinn as Mr. Schuester sat down. Santana began twisting her left earring as her tell of nerves. Quinn quickly grabbed her hand and stilled it bringing it down to her lap.

"Alright ladies. Well, I love the album that you produced Santana and I think that you have an amazing ear Quinn for producing this. I just wanted to let you ladies know the answer to a question you've been pondering. I know you've been wondering whether we're going to be needing Ms. Lopez for anymore songs." Mr. Schuester began.

The two girls quickly nodded their head and waited for him to finish.

"I just wanted to be the one to let you girls know that you both have your first platinum album." He said with a big smile. "Santana, your album managed to sell over one million copies within the first week."

"What?" Santana asked incredulously. "Are you being completely serious?"

"I am absolutely serious right now. You're probably one of the best artists that are signed here. I take it that it might have something to do with the way that you interact with your fans. Stay connected to them and I'm sure you'll stay connected to the top. I'm very proud of you and I'm sure your son would be too if he understood any of this." Mr. Schuester said with a chuckle.

"This is incredible." Quinn said softly.

"Does Mercedes have any platinum albums?" Santana asked while glancing over at Quinn.

"No, I don't believe so. I think that she has a gold album though." Quinn said with a smile.

"I'M SO GOING TO RUB THIS IN HER FACE!" Santana screeched out while clapping.

Mr. Schuester laughed at the women and smiled while walking over to shake their hands. "I would offer to throw a party for this achievement, but it's obvious that you'd prefer to get back to your son." Santana nodded softly. "So, maybe another time." He finished.

Santana and Quinn said their thanks and goodbyes before running out of the building and immediately driving home. It took them about a half an hour to get home considering that traffic had managed to pick up. It was going on 11:30 AM now and Santana was happy to be back in her parking lot and closer to her son. While backing the car in, Santana began talking to Quinn.

"I feel like something's wrong Q." Santana said softly while checking her mirrors.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that something is wrong right now but I don't know what it is." She said while putting the car in park and turning the ignition off.

While getting out of the car and walking towards the doorman, she checked her phone to see if she had any texts. She received a text about 5 minutes ago from Brittany that said: _911- San get here as soon as you can. I don't know what to do._

Once she opened that text, she immediately grabbed Quinn and dragged her to the elevator.

"Santana, what's going on?" The pregnant woman asked because she was annoyed at being pulled like a rag doll.

"Brittany texted me some cryptic text that says she needs help and she doesn't know what to do." Santana said while her breathing grew heavy.

"Do you think somebody broke in?" Quinn asked softly while they waited for the elevator. Santana shrugged quickly and looked up at the numbers, the elevator was on the 12th floor. Santana immediately began undoing her heels and taking them off. She handed them to Quinn and ran off towards the stairs telling the blonde to meet her at the apartment.

Santana ran up the almost 20 flights of stairs to get to the apartment. When she finally reached it, she stuck her key in and ran inside.

"Brittany?" Santana screamed. "Brittany?"

There was no answer. She scampered over to the kitchen and grabbed the first knife that she saw and started looking around the apartment. "Alanzo!"

"Baby, where are you? Mommy's here. Brittany!" Santana called out again as she got closer to the hallway. She heard the faint sounds of her son crying before she took off full speed in the direction the noise was coming from. She pushed the door open and couldn't believe what she saw.

/

"Santana? Brittany? Alanzo?" Quinn yelled when she ran in the apartment and looked around for the three. "Santana?" Quinn yelled harder once she got to the hallway.

She heard faint crying and Santana yell "In here!" and quickly waddled her way down the hallway and into the room. When she opened the door, the room was a disaster.

"What happened in here?" She asked while looking at the blankets and toys thrown all over the room and the giant mess on the floor.

Santana looked up at Brittany because she still didn't even know what happened. Brittany gulped, "When Alanzo woke up he was really upset that you weren't here and that you didn't say good morning so I told him that we could make a fort to make him feel better and he would be able to play in the fort." Brittany began. Santana looked at her gesturing her to continue while she moved Alanzo into a position where he wasn't in so much pain. "We had the fort built as you can probably tell by all of the stuff in here that's hanging around. He told me he was thirsty so I went to go get him some orange juice and when I went into the kitchen, I heard a loud bang and ran over to his room and he was lying on the floor crying. I don't know what happened. I think that he tried to jump off of something or onto something considering how half of the fort is down on the floor."

Alanzo kept whimpering in Santana's chest while Santana tried to console him. Santana sighed, she slowly began to stand up which made her son cry even louder at the pain that was coming from his arm. "I know baby," Santana whispered while trying to hold her tears back at seeing her son in so much pain. "Mommy's going to take care of you. You're going to be alright."

Once Santana stood up completely she sighed. "Q, can you go in his closet and grab a beanie off of his hat rack and slip it on his head over his ears." Quinn quickly complied and did what was asked of her.

"Where are your mocks San, you can't walk with him while wearing heels." Quinn asked.

"They're in my room." The Latina responded while walking out of the room. "B, can you grab that fleece blanket and put it on him?"

Brittany grabbed the blanket and quickly put it on him. She walked with the Latina out to the living room and helped her slip on her shoes. The three girls all left the apartment and drove to the childrens hospital with the two blondes in the front seat and Alanzo in Santana's arms in the back seat. Santana continued to stroke her sons hair while he cried in her arms. Quinn was gripping the steering wheel tightly and Brittany was blanking out while looking out the window. The girls made it to the hospital within a half an hour.

When the girls got to the hospital, they immediately ran in and brought Alanzo to the ER.

"I'm sorry ma'am, what can I help you with?" The receptionist asked without looking up.

"Uh, my son, um, his arm hurts really bad. I think that he broke it." Santana said quickly.

At the sound of her voice, the woman looked up and smiled widely. "You're Santana Lopez. Hello."

"Yeah, hi great. Now can I please have a room?" Santana asked.

"Can I have a picture with you Ms. Lopez?" The receptionist asked while standing up and getting ready to take a picture with the Latina.

Santana glared at the woman and went to open her mouth to cuss the lady out when Quinn stepped in front of Santana and slammed her hands on the desk. "Do you really think that's appropriate right now?" She seethed. "Now can you please get us a room."

The woman looked at the blonde with wide eyes and sat down quickly. She paged another nurse over to help them and gave the trio a strained smile. The next nurse came and took them into a small room telling them that he needed to have his weight checked.

"Is that really necessary? He can't even shift in my arms without hurting." Santana said while looking at the woman like she had three heads.

"I'm sorry maam, but it is necessary." The nurse responded calmly.

"He weighs 28 pounds." Santana added quickly.

"Ma'am, he needs to be weighed if you want him to be seen." The nurse said gently.

Santana sighed and gently stood him up on the scale; once she did, he began to scream. "I know baby, I know, one minute and mommy will pick you back up." Santana cooed to try and calm him down. It didn't, however, work as he continued to scream.

Once he was done getting weighed, Santana scooped him back in her arms and waited to be directed to their room. Santana was right by the way, Alanzo weighed exactly 28 pounds. The nurse guided them to a room and were told that the doctor would be in the room shortly.

Santana quickly climbed onto the mattress and laid down with Alanzo's head on her chest. She softly stroked his back while they waited for the doctor. It was about 10 minutes before the doctor walked in. The doctor was a Ms. Rodriguez.

"Hello, ms. Lopez, it's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of yours, however, what seems to be the issue with minnie-me?" Ms. Rodriguez questioned while kneeling by the side of the bed.

"He um, I guess that he jumped off of something and fell on his arm wrong." Santana stuttered out.

"You guess?" The doctor asked confused, "was nobody watching him to know what happened to him."

"Well, I wasn't home-" Santana began before she got cut off by the doctor.

"You left your three year old child home alone?" The doctor questioned with absurdity in her voice.

Santana getting agitated began raising her voice, "If you'd fucking let me speak, you would have heard the end of my sentence. As I was saying, I wasn't home and he was with a relatively new baby sister."

"Did you do any background checks on said baby sitter? How do you know that this new baby sitter wasn't purposely trying to hurt your child?" The doctor challenged.

"I'm pretty sure I know." Santana retorted getting angry.

"How are you so sure?" The doctor asked again while crossing her arms.

"I'm pretty fucking sure my damn girlfriend wouldn't want to try and purposely hurt my son!" Santana finally yelled getting angrier by the second.

The doctor soon dropped the topic and went along with the basic protocol to see what had happened to the small boy. They ran a few x-rays on the small child and found out that he had actually broken his arm in two places. Luckily, it was a clean break. Alanzo would be receiving a cast on his left arm, which made everything harder for him considering that he was left handed just like Santana. He would need medicine each night before he went to sleep, it would take the pain away so that he'd be able to sleep easier. There was also another medication that he could take if the pain was unbearable.

The total visit was only about 3 hours long. By the time that they got home, it was around 3:30. About 5 minutes after they got home and situated, Brittany was already off going to get dressed.

"Where you going B?" Santana asked as she quietly walked into her bed room.

"I have another meeting with that dance studio that I'm planning to open." Brittany said while grabbing another sweater. "By the way, San, I am so sorry about what happened with Alanzo today." Brittany said softly.

Santana walked up to the blonde and sighed while hugging her, "I know B. It's fine, really. Mistakes happen, it's not like you meant to do that to him."

"I know, but still. Look at him, poor baby." Brittany said as a tear streamed from her face.

Santana wiped her tears quickly, "It's fine B. I'm not holding it against you."

Brittany sniffled and smiled softly. Santana leaned up and pecked her on the lips softly. "I'll be back soon." Brittany said giving the Latina one last kiss.

For the next few hours, Santana and Quinn stood in the living room. Santana, periodically checking in on Alanzo to see if he was okay and to make sure he was sleeping. The doctor had told her that Alanzo would probably sleep the rest of the day and through the night because of the emotional drain that the day had on him. Santana acknowledged that and said that it was fine, that way, she would be able to regroup her feelings as well.

At 7, Santana had Alanzo wake up so that they could take their usual shower. The shower ended with Alanzo and Santana filling the bath and playing in the tub until around 8. By 8:30, Santana had Alanzo dressed in his PJ's and ready to go to sleep. By 8:45, Alanzo had already given his goodnight kiss to Quinn, Santana and Quinn's baby bump and was lying in his bed ready to go to sleep.

At 9:00, Puck came home. He talked for a little while about his day at work and Santana and Quinn filled him in about what happened with Alanzo earlier that day. By 9:30, Santana was lying down in her bed while watching a movie, Monsters University to be exact. Alanzo came slowly walking in her room with his favorite stuffed snoopy that Santana's mom gave Santana as a baby. Santana glanced over at the little boy and gently pulled him up onto her bed and laid him in between her legs.

"What's wrong mijo?" She asked while stroking his hair. The little boy just shrugged. "Do you want to sleep in here with mommy?" He softly nodded his head, "okay baby. Go to sleep." Santana planted a kiss on his forehead and played with his hair while finishing her movie.

That night, Santana ended up falling asleep at around 10:45. That whole night, nobody heard from Brittany. There was no text or calls, not even a note. Nobody knew where Brittany was or what could have happened to her. But, maybe that's how the blonde wanted it.

/

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, what do you think is going to happen next? Hmmm?**

**& I'll try and update as much as possible, my classes start up again next Tuesday so I won't have as much free time. :( sorry. Leave a review of anything you want to see or if you have questions, feel free to ask me on tumblr: :)**


	6. Hi B!

It's been about a week and a half since Brittany has been at the house or since Santana or anybody else had heard from the blonde. The last thing that anybody heard from the blonde was a note, and Puck was the one who found it. The morning after the blonde had left, Puck had gotten up extremely early to go on a run and when he was leaving the house, he found a note on the door. It was simple, and short.

_I'm sorry._

_B_

At seeing the note, Puck grew angry and he crumpled the note up. He was furious. He was mainly furious because he knew exactly what that note meant, he, for one, was one of the people who used to do that all the time. He was the one who started that note, or so he believed. He always used to leave that same note on girls bedroom doors after he had sex with them, and then they wouldn't hear from him again. Quinn's the only girl who never received that note; that being pretty obvious since she's indeed carrying his child, his second child. Puck left the house that morning beyond angry.

When he got home later that morning, he found Quinn and Santana sitting at the kitchen table talking while Alanzo was lying on the couch watching Spongebob. He walked into the living room and gave Alanzo a hug good morning and soon walked into the kitchen to sit with the girls.

"So, you still haven't heard from Brit?" Quinn asked while grabbing a muffin and beginning to eat it.

Santana shook her head softly as she stirred her coffee. Puck sighed as he sat down next to the girl.

"Forget her." Puck said as he shrugged causing Quinn to glare at him with a confused expression on her face. He silently shook his head as he patted Santana on the back. Quinn looked at Puck as they had a silent conversation with their eyes and she soon let her comment go. "How about, tonight, we all go out to dinner or something? You know, invite Cedes and Artie and Sam and just go out like old times."

Santana nodded her head gently and looked up at Puck. "Thanks." She whispered before getting up and going to the living room with Alanzo.

"We'll leave at like 5:30." He told Santana, who in response just nodded.

"Are we going to invite Rachel and Finn?" Quinn asked surprised that Puck didn't include them in the list considering him and Finn were best friends. Puck didn't respond.

A few minutes later, Puck dragged Quinn to their bedroom and shut the door. He sat her on the bed as he stood in front of her.

"Um, Noah?" Quinn asked getting a little weirded out by the situation. He simply put his hand up and shook his head.

"I need you to do me a favor Q."

"Which is?"

"I need you to text Rachel and have her and Finn come here to get Brittany's stuff out of this house. I don't want to look at her stuff I don't want to have her scent reside in our home." He said with a stoic face. Quinn stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about, why?" She asked while patting the seat next to her. Puck simply complied and sat down.

"I never did this to you, so I don't think you know about it. But in high school, back when I was the saw, I used to ditch girls after sleeping with them. I would uh, leave in the middle of the night and leave them a note on the door simply saying 'sorry' and signing my name. I'm not proud of it now that I can see the implications of what might happen to girls after that. And especially since we're gonna have another little girl and I just couldn't imagine what I would do to some guy if he did that to our baby." Puck began rambling. Quinn quickly put a hand over Pucks to stop him from talking.

"What are you talking about?" She asked again, only gentler this time.

"What I'm talking about is that the morning after Brittany left and I was going for my usual run in the morning, I found a sticky note taped to our door and all it said was 'sorry'. And I know exactly what that means, it means that she's not coming back and I'm pissed to know that she would do this to Santana after everything that she's been through and Brittany knows this." Puck seethed.

Quinn put her hand on his thigh and squeezed.

"Now, I don't know if they've had sex or not, and if they had, they've learned to be quiet… but, whatever the point, if she did that to Santana and she just used her than.. I don't ever want to see her again. I mean it." Puck said as he gritted his teeth. "He probably just used her because she knew Santana was on the up and coming. I mean, she _knew _that Santana had been working on her album. Why else would she have after seven years randomly come back? Then stay with San long enough to get her name out there and what she does out there just to leave again and not say anything to anybody? It repulses me how somebody could do that to someone like Santana."

"I know Puck, but you have to let them work it out on their own." Quinn tried to compromise.

"It's not going to happen because I guarantee that she's not going to be making her way back here. She probably got tons of deals from high people to do work and that's why she hasn't even been back for her luggage. So I want it out of the house and I don't want her in here, I don't even want her name brought up."

Quinn looked at her fiance incredulously. She's never seen Puck more determined, other than when he was trying to prove that the baby was indeed his. Seeing the look in his eyes, she knew that she had to agree with him, there was no other way.

So that she did.

The rest of the day, up until around 4:45, was spent with Santana, Quinn, Puck and Alanzo sitting together and watching movies. At that time, they began getting ready. The restaurant that they were going to wasn't too classy, so it wasn't like they needed to wear oscar dresses and such.

Puck got dressed in black jeans, black and white shoes, a black and white checkered shirt with a grey zip hoodie and his leather jacket over it; not to mention he had on his big black glasses. He got Alanzo dressed with a similar style. Alanzo was wearing a black leather jacket with a white crewneck t-shirt underneath. He had on dark jeans that had few rips in them with a pair of black combat boots with black aviators on. He looked adorable. Santana put on a pair of black tights, a black skirt and a grey top along with, black pumps and a tan peacoat/trench coat and her own aviators that matched Alanzo's. Quinn wore a black sleeveless dress with a see through white sweater with a black collar around it. She had a black trench coat over it and black boot heels with her hair down.

At around 5:30, Mercedes, Sam and Artie showed up. Sam was wearing a grey v-neck with a black puffy coat, navy blue skinny leg jeans and black converse. Mercedes, as usual, was looking fabulous dawning a navy blue dress and black coat with black heels. Artie was wearing black leather pants with white shoes and a light blue button down shirt. He had a black coat on over it. To say that they all looked nice would be an extreme understatement.

The group sat around and talked for a little while before taking the elevator down to the lobby to leave. They talked animatedly in the elevator and as they got into Santana's limo. Puck and Sam set up Artie's wheelchair and strapped it in while Santana strapped Alanzo into his chair. The group drove to the restaurant and were immediately bombarded by paparazzi. They all walked in and smiled while waving at the paparazzi to go in and eat. They carried on and went to the dinner and began enjoying their time.

/

Back at the house, Rachel and Finn had just walked into the Lopez-Puckerman house. They had silently began creeping in through the corridor and making their way to Santana's room. They walked in, careful to try not to touch anything. Santana, normally notices when her things have been moved and or touched. They began creeping around her room looking for Brittany's luggage. They walked into the closet and didn't find anything. They walked all around the house looking for the luggage until they finally looked under Santana's bed.

"Jack pot." Finn said as he dragged the bag out.

"Is this it?" Rachel asked as she looked at the bag.

"I think." Finn said.

Rachel began opening the bad to look at the clothing, once she saw a pair of underwear with little ducks printed on it, she closed it and nodded her head. They grabbed the bag and soon left the apartment trying not to let anything look like it's been touched.

Soon after they got home, she pulled out her phone.

_To: Brittany_

_As I am very disappointed in you for what you are doing, I indeed know that you do not have your belongings so whenever you feel that you are woman enough to come get them, they'll be at Finn and my house. - Rachel Barbra Berry_

/

After dinner, the group chatted for a bit before heading back to the Lopez-Puckerman household. They all walked inside and began chatting up a storm, it was all good fun. Santana quickly followed her normal routine and laid Alanzo down before walking out in the living room to continue on with the good hearted conversations that were erupting around her. The group talked for a long time before Mercedes, Sam and Artie made their way to the door around midnight.

Santana began to make her way to her bedroom at about 1 AM. While she walked in her room, she noticed that some things were slightly shifted and others were moved around to try and look normal. Santana doesn't have OCD, but she prefers to have things in a certain way at all times, also that way she knows if things are moved around. She looked around and was going to go tell Puck and Quinn that somebody was in her room obviously moving things around, but then she noticed Alanzo sleeping in her bed. She sighed and walked over to the bed while turning the light off and sighing softly. She'd inspect her room closer in the morning, it was obvious that her son needed her or needed to feel close to her if he made his way into her room around this time of night.

Santana climbed into the bed and laid down, on instinct, her son cuddled close to her. She leaned forward and kissed him on the head softly before wrapping him in her arms and going to sleep.

/

The next morning, Santana was awoken by the frantic wiggles of Alanzo trying to get out of her grasp. Santana smiled softly while opening one eye slightly to glance at her son. He was facing away from her so she carefully tightened her arms around the little boy without him noticing. She giggled softly to herself once he began to get mad and she let him go. He turned around with a smirk on his face, "mommy, stop it."

Santana kissed him quickly on the head before lying back down, "Sorry baby."

Alanzo sat up at the head of Santana's bed and looked down at her. He began twisting the diamond studs that she was wearing before speaking, "mommy, where's B?"

Santana's smile slowly disappeared and she frowned a little. "I don't know sweetheart, I wish that I did. But, mommy doesn't have an answer." Santana answered as she felt her heart break a little bit. She took a deep breath and leaned over to kiss his tiny hand. "Um, why don't you go see if auntie Quinn or uncle Puck is up so you can help cook some breakfast."

Alanzo quickly nodded his head and climbed off the side of the bed and ran out of the room shutting Santana's door on his way. Once he was gone, she sat up and began fanning her face.

"Please don't." She pleaded with herself as her voice cracked softly.

Santana is not one to cry, well, if she's not drunk. The only time she had cried was when she finally confessed her feelings for Brittany and when her grandmother basically disowned her. She also cried when Brittany stopped talking to her all those years ago, but nobody knew about that, and according to Santana, nobody will ever find out. The first night that Brittany left, Santana had a funny feeling that she wasn't going to be coming back, by the second night, she was a little numb and by the third and fourth, she had cried her eyes out. After that, she began to grow numb again and refused to think about the blonde.

She felt the first tear slide down her face and sighed heavily, "God damnit." She said harshly as she viciously wiped her eyes.

She sat for a few moments, trying to get her crying under control, but, for some reason, she just wasn't able to. Because of that, she decided that she would do what she did all those years ago, except, one better this time around.

She found comfort in Brittany's clothing, even though it was said blonde who was causing the pain. She internally smiled knowing that she had some fresh Brittany clothing under her bed in Brittany's luggage. She quickly reached under her bed to grab the suitcase when she felt….nothing.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself while quickly wiping her eyes with her arm.

She reached under the bed and again, felt nothing. After feeling nothing for the second time around, she quickly ducked down under her bed and stuck her arm all the way under. Her sadness, soon began to be replaced with anger when she finally ducked her head down while using the flashlight from her phone and noticed that there was nothing under there.

"Are you fucking serious?" Santana asked processing her thoughts out loud. "So she was the one that came into my fucking room and she came just to take her fucking things?"

Santana stood up and began to get infuriated. "I don't understand what the hell I could have possibly did to make her leave. I mean, I let her fucking move in with us without a second thought because she had no where to go and she can't even have the common decency to say 'hey, it was nice seeing you again but eh, I don't think that I want to lay up with you anymore'. This is ridiculous." Santana spoke to herself as hot tears began to stream down her face caused from an anger that has begun to grow within her soul and the fact of her being very disappointed and upset with how everything was turning out.

Santana walked up to her wall and ended up hitting it harshly, resulting in a fist sized indent in her wall. After she hit the wall, Santana immediately sat on the edge of her bed. She hung her head down low and laid it in her hands as she softly began to weep. Her emotions were beginning to come full circle, she was back at depression.

About two minutes after the bang on the wall, Quinn came running in. She walked in slowly and observed the room. She noticed the hole in the wall first before her eyes honed in on Santana.

"It's me San." Quinn said softly as she walked towards the Latina. "I heard the bang and came as soon as I can."

Quinn sat down next to the Latina and placed her hand on her back and rubbed her back to try and soothe her and try to stop the crying. After about 3 minutes, Santana finally lifted her head up to speak.

"Her things are gone. She left again but this time it wasn't for a reason." Santana sobbed as she curled into Quinn.

Quinn sighed softly, "I know this isn't what you're going to want to hear babe, but Puck had Finn come to take her stuff. He doesn't want a trace of Brit in the house anymore."

"Why?" Santana asked with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Because, apparently, Brittany left a sorry note and Puck was furious at that so he wanted anything Brittany to be gone." Quinn said gently.

"A sorry note?" Santana asked quickly while wiping her tears, "what did it say?"

"It just said sorry. Nothing else. That's why it made him so mad, he used to do that to girls all the time so he knew exactly what it meant and he didn't understand why she would do it to you so he grew frustrated and began to try to protect you in the only way he knew how." Quinn finished.

.Santana didn't say anything, she just began crying again

"I know that you don't want to listen to any of this, but me and Puck think that it'd be best for you, if you um, considered to start moving on. Brittany hasn't talked to any of us, so I don't think that she's going to be coming back any time soon San." Santana nodded her head so slightly that it was barely noticeable. I think you need to get some sleep or you need to do what you do best to get out of your feelings, go write some music. I'll take Alanzo on a few errands with me so he's out of your hair and we'll be back in a few hours. Okay?" Quinn proposed.

Santana nodded her head and quickly hugged Quinn, "Thank you so much."

Quinn just nodded, gave Santana a kiss on the forehead and left the room. She immediately went to Alanzo's room to find him an outfit so that they would be able to leave soon.

/

Quinn left the house in a dark blue sun dress with yellow flowers on it, dark blue heels to match and a long black peacoat with her hair flowing loosely. She had just stepped out of her white chrysler 300 and walked to the back seat to get Alanzo out. Alanzo was wearing a black sweater underneath his grey peacoat. His black sweater had red letters outlines in grey with album artwork on it, the sweater said "Confessions of a Woman" and it had Santana's art work on it, he was promoting his moms newest album. He had on light blue jeans with grey converse, black socks and a red knit cap. Quinn took the little boys hand as they walked up to the door of the restaurant while the paps snapped photo after photo.

Quinn texted Rachel with her free hand as they walked into the dining area; Quinn immediately found her target. The blonde began walking over to the booth where rachel was sitting and let Alanzo run up to "aunt Rachel". Rachel welcomed the little boy with open arms as she sat him next to her on the inside of the booth. The woman in front of Rachel froze as she saw the little boy and she tensed up. Alanzo looked at her and smiled, "Hi B!". Quinn walked up behind the woman and placed her hand on the blondes shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm not Santana." Quinn said as she sat down.

Brittany stared at Quinn with wide eyes not knowing what to do.

"So, Brittany, since you moved out did you find another unsuspecting ex and move in with them for the next month?" Quinn asked as she turned to face the other blonde. Brittany looked at her in awe not knowing how to respond. Luckily for her, the waiter came over.

"Hello, lovely ladies." He said as he winked at all of them, "Can't believe I was the one blessed to deal with a few stars and a baby star in the making." He began as he smiled at them all and waved to the little boy. "What can I get you women to drink?"

"I'll have a water with lemon." Brittany said quietly.

"I'll have a diet coke." Rachel added on.

"Can I have aaaaa….. Can I have a sprite with lemon, a chocolate milk for him and some crayons with one of those coloring mats as well?" Quinn finished for them. The waiter smiled and walked off with a "be back soon."

"Thanks." They all said as he walked away.

"Anyways, so, where'd you disappear off to ms 'i'd never hurt you like that again Santana'?" Quinn asked crossing her arms and resting them on her bulging belly.

Brittany looked down and didn't say anything. "You really don't have anything to say about any of this?" Quinn asked starting to get angry at the whole situation more than she already was.

"Well, I-"

/

**Meanwhile, at the Lopez-Puckerman household…**

"Alright, Santana. You don't need sleep, you need to start working on your music. You haven't wrote any songs in a while and your best songs came from the heartbreak years ago, so lets try again." Santana pep talked herself as she sat down at the piano. She turned on the microphone attached to the piano and paused. She took a deep breath before starting to sing her emotions.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I_

_Feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I_

_Will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere, I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I _

_Will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_

Once Santana finished singing her song, she broke down in tears, completely forgetting that the microphone was on. She managed to let everything loose and she couldn't help it. She cried for what seemed like forever, until she heard the lock to the door starting to turn. That's when she stopped. She coughed a few times and quickly wiped her eyes while sitting up straight and turning back around through the piano.

In through the door came Puck with a smile on his face.

"Hey San." He said happily while going over to give her a hug.

"Hey Noah." She said quietly.

He immediately say next to her on the bench and wrapped her in his arms, his voice going soft yet at the same time, deep and protective, he managed to ask, "what's wrong, what happened?"

Santana shrugged softly before trying to speak but not being able to catch her breath. She was on the verge of starting to panic when he held her softly by the shuolders and looked her in the eyes, "calm yourself down. Watch how I breathe and I want you to do the same thing, okay?" She nodded softly and followed his lead. After a few moments, she was better than she was.

"I, uh, I saw that Brittany's suit case was gone. And, um, Quinn told me about the note that you found." Santana began while catching her breath still.

"She did?" Puck asked apologetically.

"Yeah. & I wanted to thank you for trying to protect me, but, can't be shielded forever." She joked light heartedly, "But, uh, Alanzo asked about her this morning and I had to subliminally send him out of the room to Quinn. I lost it. I just, I don't understand why she left again." She began to sob with her voice cracking. "I don't understand what I did wrong, I mean, she had seven years to be without me and if she wanted to stay without me, she could have."

"I know San." Puck cooed while stroking her hair.

"I just don't get it. & you know that I tried to let all of the hurt go but now that she left again I know that I can't. I got so frustrated that I punched a hole in my fucking wall Noah. There's a big gaping hole in my wall just staring at me. And then Quinn told me to try and release my emotions with music and it's making me worse. Everything just fucking sucks right now, you know?" She asked while clutching onto his neck.

The rest of the conversation seemed to go on in a similar thread. Puck managed to calm her down completely about a half an hour later. They watched movies until Quinn came home with Alanzo.

"So, san, I know how much you love babies." Quinn started while smiling at the woman.

"What about it Q?" Santana asked sitting up.

"Well, the baby shower is next week and I was hoping that you'd come and be like my right hand there. Just like in high school." Quinn said with a smile.

"Of course Q, wouldn't have it any other way." Santana said with a vibrant smile.

/


End file.
